Ben 10 and Danny Phantom Crossover
by EctoPermafrost
Summary: The ghosts haven't attacked for a while, and that worries team Phantom. At least until a ghost attack goes EXTREMELY wrong one night. Now they have been sent to a different dimension! How will they get back? What is Vlad up to? And who or what is the 'Plumbers? Who's Ben Tennyson? First Fanfiction, and not very good at summaries either. XD ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ben is 16, it is based on 'Ultimate Alien'. Grandpa Max is present in this story. The only thing really different in this story is that a couple villains will show up, but will have their old looks (from 'Ben 10').**

 **Danny is 15 as well. 'Phantom Planet' has not happened. 'The Ultimate Enemy' has happened, but not the whole 'my parents and friends are dead' thing (whatever you guys want to call it). As for Danny's powers, he has his original powers (Invisibility, intangibility, and flying), 'Ghostly Wail', cryokinesis, and I'm adding a bit of telekinesis (mostly, because I love the idea of Danny having the power of Poltergeists, XD). Also, Danny does eat human food, but every once in a while he has a to eat 'ghost food' (Ecto-plasm. Gross I know, but I want Danny to be at least a little bit more 'realistic' if you will.), he also can use 'ghost food' (I'm laughing so hard at the title for it XD) to heal himself faster ( basically for emergency purposes).**

 _ **I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Ben 10. All rights reserved to Butch Hartman and 'Man of Action Productions'.**_

* * *

 **Ch.1**

*Danny's POV* Amity Park

It was a nice peaceful, sunset. The orange and yellow color and light blending together, the-

"Get back here!"

Running footsteps echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood.

A black, red, and white blur dashed through the light of a now flickering street lamp. Two more figures dashed by soon after the first, one black and purple, the other yellow and dark green.

The sounds of panting filled the peaceful afternoon air.

Running. Trips. Jumps up. Starts running again… in an endless pattern of escape.

"We need to go faster! They're right behind us!"

A figure then turned the same corner behind them. The figure was a teenager with blonde military-cut hair, body heavily built, storm- blue eyes, and wearing a lettermen jacket. Two more figures came around the corner, seeming to be following the blonde. Both wore lettermen jackets and were also heavily built, much like the blonde.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds, Fenton!" the blonde screamed.

The people running from the small, athletic 'trio', quickly ran around another corner, desperately trying to escape the athletes' wrath.

"There it is!"

What the people were referring too, was a strange building, straight ahead. It was a large, two-story, red brick house. But what was strange about it was that there was a giant UFO-like _thing_ on the top of it. Also, to top that, there was a giant neon green sign, with an arrow pointing to the house mind you, that said 'FentonWorks' on it. A large RV-tank-like vehicle was parked in front of the house, making the house stand out _even more_ than it already was!

One of the people being followed took out a silver key, and all three of them rushed to the door. The athletes, now not far behind them, began to pick up their pace. The person holding the key was hurryingly trying to unlock the door, hands moving frantically and unfocused.

"Come on Danny!"

With a satisfying "CLICK", the three (now recognized as teenagers) rushed into the doorway, slamming and locking the door behind them.

They all sighed in relief and crashed onto the floor, out of pure exhaustion.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breath, the teenager named, 'Danny', stood up and smiled at the other two teens. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red seams and a red logo, blue jeans, and wore red and white tennis shoes. His ice-blue eyes shined brightly against his raven-black hair and pale skin tone. "How about we call it a night, alright? We'll hang out here for the night, play video games, watch movies, and just try to…relax… okay?"

A girl with short black hair and violet eyes stood up. "Well since 'those three jocks' are still probably standing outside...we kind of have no choice. Tucker and I will call our parents and tell them we're staying the night. I'm pretty sure they won't mind…it is Friday after all."

Danny smiled at her, "Alright, Sam. I'll go ahead and go get dinner started…" Sam nodded her head in confirmation and walked away with, 'Tucker'.

Sam was wearing a black tank-top, with a purple logo on it, purple leggings with a black and green plaid skirt, and combat boots. She wore purple lipstick, a black choker, and had a part of her hair up in a small ponytail.

Tucker was wearing his favorite red beret, a long sleeve yellow shirt, dark green cargo shorts, brown boots, and wearing his black glasses.

Danny's smile disappeared as soon as his friends left the room, the previous events playing back in his head.

The blonde, Dash, had got an F on his test and was having a bad day. Danny didn't make it any better when he accidently tripped him. Dash had started yelling at Danny and his friends for trying to 'humiliate him'. Then he decided he wanted to call his 'buddies' just so that he could beat Danny up, along with Danny's friends.

Danny didn't like Dash, not for him constantly bullying him, but for trying to hurt his friends, just because 'Danny' did something. ' _Come on Fenton…do not let Dash being stupid, get you upset. Just go to the kitchen and start cooking dinner.'_

...*Time Skip*...

Danny had finished cooking dinner and was now eating at the table with Sam and Tucker. "This is really good Danny…" Sam commented. Danny looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Sam." She smiled back, but he saw that her smile disappeared almost immediately. Danny felt his brow furrow. He pushed his plate away and asked, "Hey... is everything alright?"

He watched as Sam put her fork down and closed her eyes, sighing. "I don't know, Danny... Don't you think it's odd that absolutely no ghosts have shown up for two weeks? Or the fact that, that was the third time _this week_ , that Dash has chased you and/or us? I don't know about you, but.. I think it's a sign that something really bad is going to happen." Tucker looked up from his plate and added, "Yeah, dude... Also, isn't kinda weird that Vlad hasn't either sent ghosts after you and your dad or hasn't tried to flirt with your mom. Which reminds me, where are your parents Danny?"

"My parents went to a convention to do a public presentation for some of their equipment... And I _have_ noticed _ALL_ those things. It's just the fact that I want to take this small break to my advantage, you know, 'enjoy it while it lasts'. But, don't worry. When the time comes to get back into the 'hero business'...I'll be ready. Alright?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at Danny. "Alright, Danny... just... _be careful_ , okay?" Sam said with worry in her voice. Danny gave her a small smile and said back, "Don't worry Sam, I'll be careful, I promise."

...*Time Skip*...

Team Phantom had finished eating and was watching a movie when a blue mist had escaped Danny's mouth. He groaned, "Great, ghost sense... guess my vacation is over now, huh?"

A glowing white ring had appeared around Danny's waist. It split into two and began to travel vertically, both going opposite directions, across his body. His white t-shirt and blue jeans had changed into a black jumpsuit with a white belt, white collar, and a logo with a 'P' inside of a 'D'. His hands now had white gloves on, his tennis shoes had changed to white boots. Raven-black hair changed to glowing white, and icy-blue eyes changed to radioactive glowing green. ( **A/N: Danny has finally gotten out of the habit of yelling 'Going Ghost'... He's mature now! :D)**

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned intangible, flying out of the house.

...*Time Skip*...

It had gotten considerably dark since they had gone inside the first time. The street lights were shining dimly, compared to the half-clouded moon which had a bright yellow/white glow to it.

Danny landed in the town park, not far from where the marble water fountain was. He dropped his and his friends intangibility, setting them down gently.

As he looked around, he saw that the park looked somewhat peaceful. Crickets were chirping, a cool breeze went by stirring the leaves, an Autumn night smell filled the air, and they could hear the water fountain running, sounding as if it was a calm running stream.

"It looks like everything is fine here. Dude, you sure your 'ghost sense' isn't messing with you?" Tucker asked with a teasing smile.

A loud BOOM! sounded off and Danny looked at Tucker with an annoyed look. "I'm pretty sure Tuck..."

The group quickly ran towards where the sound had come from and were only mildly surprised to a terrified midnight runner cowering on the ground, with a scorch mark not too far from where he was sitting. The group looked up to see none other than the 'Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone'... Skulker. Which if you ask Danny or any of his friends for that matter, Skulker is not the greatest hunter...at all.

Skulker had his usual metal suit, equipped with missiles, ecto-rays, nets, etc. He still had his blue flamed mohawk and the cocky grin he always wore everytime Danny found him or vice versa.

"SKULKER!" Danny called.

Skulker turned and saw Danny and grinned (told you...). "Hello, whelp! It's finally time for you to be a pelt on my wall!"

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No matter how many times you have said that...It is _still disgusting..._ " he said, now annoyed with the robotic ghost.

Skulker then attacked Danny, by shooting a missile at him. Danny dodged the missile with ease and then shot his Ecto-beam at Skulker. The beam hit and Skulker went flying back into a nearby tree.

Danny saw another beam shoot Skulker, and he turned to see that Sam and Tucker had pulled out their own weapons. He turned back and found Skulker charging after him. Danny flew into the air and began attacking Skulker from above while Sam and Tucker attacked from the ground.

Skulker eventually had crashed to the ground and Danny had taken out the 'Fenton Thermos' to capture Skulker. Danny pointed the thermos towards Skulker, a blue light emitting from it, but before he could push the 'on' button, Skulker yelled "NOW!"

Suddenly Danny was grabbed from behind and was unable to move. He looked up and saw that Tucker and Sam had also been captured, except they were both in a net held by Skulker. Danny turned his head to see who had caught him, only to find _the_ crazed-up fruit loop himself. Vlad Plasmius, or better known as, Vlad Masters.

"Vlad! Let us go!" Danny demanded, his eyes glowing a dangerously brighter green.

"I'm afraid not, little badger... Not this time anyway."

Danny turned back around and saw another Vlad walking up to them. Danny quickly figured out that the Vlad 'holding him' was the clone, and the one in front of him was supposedly original.

"Oh yeah?! WHY NOT?!" Sam exclaimed.

Vlad smiled a wicked smile and said, "Because _you children_ have gotten in the way of our plans, one time too many! So now we're getting what we rightfully deserve! And we can only accomplish that, with you _children_ out of the way!"

"So that's why there haven't been any ghost attacks lately! You were planning this for weeks!" Tucker confirmed.

Vlad smiled and said, " And with an added bonus. I have found a way to get rid of you all... By sending you somewhere that you won't be able to come back from..." Vlad snapped his fingers and a green and black portal emerged from thin air a few feet away from him.

Skulker picked up Sam and Tucker and walked over to the portal.

Danny began to struggle against the clone. "Now, Now, Daniel, we can't have you escaping now, can we?" Vlad said in a concerned, yet teasing, way. A red hot pain shot up his spine and began to spread throughout his entire body. Red and black electricity crackled around his body. He could barely hear the sound of his friends yelling his name, his mind clouded by the pain caused by the shock. The electrocution had stopped, but some of the pain stilled remained, causing his body to ache.

"See, now did you really have to go and do that, Daniel?" the original Vlad asked, walking up to Danny. "Now, one last chance, little badger... will you join me and stay out of the way? Or will you go down with your so-called 'friends'? Never to be seen again..." Danny glared at the original Vlad and said, "I will _NEVER_. _JOIN. YOU._ " Vlad's smile disappeared and he became _very agitated_. He snapped his fingers and the clone vanished into thin air. Before Danny could fall onto the ground or try to escape, Vlad had grabbed his arm and was now being pulled/dragged towards the portal. Danny tried to make Vlad let go of his arm, by prying his fingers off and trying to pull his arm back. He even tried to go intangible, only to be given a slight shock from Vlad.

"Go ahead," Vlad said walking up to Skulker.

Skulker smiled and then threw a protesting, Sam, and Tucker into the portal. "NO!" Danny exclaimed as he heard his friends' fading screams and protests.

He then tried leaping into the portal, but Vlad had held onto his arm tight. Vlad pulled Danny back towards him and had him in an arm lock. Danny was desperately trying to get away from Vlad, only for the latter to shock him yet again. Except, this time, it was even _worse_ than the last, almost _10 times stronger_. Danny cried out while Vlad electrocuted him. After Vlad had stopped, Danny was left panting and now had _continuous_ red and black sparks (and/or short lightning-like currents) disappear and reappear all around his body. Danny could feel himself slowly falling unconscious from the pain and exhaustion.

"Where are they?" he said, the exhaustion clear in his voice, but still giving Vlad the best glare he could muster.

Vlad leaned in and said into his ear, " Where are your friends? Why I've sent them exactly where _you_ are going little badger... to a _whole_ _different dimension_!"

Danny's eyes widened, only for Vlad to then throw him into the swirling green and black portal.

The last thing Danny saw was the bright-yellow moon being covered by the clouds, Vlad's wicked laughter, and being consumed by the swirling green and black mist.

Then... he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please, if I have made any grammatical and/or spelling errors, would you be please be kind and point them out? (NICELY PLEASE! THANK YOU!) Also, if any suggestions on how I can improve Danny's POV, please KINDLY put it in the reviews or PM me, and I will see what I can do. Also, this is my FIRST fanfiction, so** _ **please be nice.**_ **Also is you have any other suggestions and/or opinions, feel free to PM me.**

 **The Next Chapter will be in Ben's POV and/or the entire team. (Gwen, Kevin, Max, and Ben.)**

 **Thank you for reading, and please continue to read! Reviews please! (I need at least a couple reviews in order to go on!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! So, I didn't know what to think of this story, I didn't know if people would like it or not. SO… I'm kind of freaking out right now. I had no idea that people would actually be interested in reading this! XD Therefore, I'm taking, this time, to say 'thank you'. I really appreciate you guys for responding to my story and actually taking the time to read it. :)**

 **Responses to the 'reviews'. I am basing this story off of 'Ultimate Alien', therefore 'Rook' will not be making an appearance. I dearly apologize for that. A big thank you to 'QueenofHearts7378' and 'CalmTheHydreigon', I'm really glad that you think my story is good for my first fanfiction. That really means a lot to me...**

 **To all reviews (and any followers!) I will be (*cough*TRY*cough*) continuing this story. But, I do have to state a couple of things; 1.) It has been 2 YEARS since I** ** _actually_** **watched 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien', so I need your help! I need to make sure that the personalities are correct, as well as, (physical?) characteristics, reactions to certain situations, and etc. Just... please keep me in check, okay? 2.) I am accepting any 'suggestions' and/or 'ideas' that you may have in mind for this story.**

 **I DO NOT own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Ben 10'. All rights reserved to Butch Hartman and 'Man of Action Productions'.**

 **ENJOY!** **J**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

Bellwood (Another dimension)

BOOM! SCREECH! CRASH!

A metal support beam then falls to the ground, causing dust to be thrown into the air. A red laser beam appears from behind the dust and flies through the air, until it hits the wall leaving a scorch mark.

"Persistent aren't they?"

A boy in has late teens walked out of the shadows, making his way towards the 'source' of the laser beam. He had shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a tight black T-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes.

Out of the dust, a person in knight-like armor came running towards the boy, gun ready.

The boy simply smirked and crouched to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground, his hand seemed to 'absorb' the concrete flooring of the old warehouse. Concrete like skin then began to 'travel' across his entire body, being completely consumed by the concrete.

The armored man was about to pull the trigger until the boy shot towards him and knocked the man unconscious with one punch.

"Kevin! Stop messing around and come help me out will you!?"

The boy ran towards the other side of the warehouse, only to find more armored men and two other people fighting against them.

A girl, also in her late teens, was fighting three armored men and was beginning to lose. "What are you standing around for Kevin?!" the girl exclaimed to the boy.

'Kevin' ran over towards her and punched the three men unconscious.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Kevin. She had red/orange hair(pulled back in a ponytail) and blue eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black flats.

Kevin smirked at her and said, "Do you think your cousin needs any help, Gwen?"

'Gwen' simply sighed and looked over where the other person was fighting the armored men. "No, he doesn't need help...but he does need to hurry up. Grandpa Max said he wanted us to pay him a visit THREE hours ago... I don't think he's going to get any younger waiting for us..."

"BIG CHILL!"

Kevin and Gwen turned towards the exclaim and they both sighed in agitation.

A blue Necrofriggian, with a glowing green hourglass symbol on its chest, flew in front of the knight- like armored men and said, "I think it's time for you guys to chill out!" It then froze them all in place, by shooting an ice beam at all their feet.

The Necrofriggian landed in front of Kevin and Gwen and was then consumed by green light. The light then diminished and there stood a 16-year-old boy with brown hair and forest dark green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a green jacket with white stripes around its upper forearm and one white stripe over running down the left side of his chest, and was wearing blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

"What took so long Tennyson?" Kevin asked teasingly, causing Gwen to glare at him. The boy looked away in embarrassment and answered, "The Omnitrix wasn't charged yet..."

Gwen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let's just get going... It's a thirteen-hour trip, and I would like to get it over with..."

Kevin smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get going then... Oh and Ben? We're taking my car... and I'M driving."

'Ben' groaned in irritation and reluctantly made his way over to Kevin's car.

*Time Skip* (Ben's POV)

A green muscle car pulled into a nearby gas station and parked next to one of the gas pumps.

Kevin stepped out of the car and stretched his arms out while Ben and Gwen got out of the car as well. Gwen went inside the gas station to go get drinks and food while Ben remained with Kevin. As Kevin began filling the car, Ben asked, "So how far are we from Rushmore?"

After a few minutes, Kevin finished filling the car with gas and put the nozzle back into place.

"I wanna say... about 230 miles? Maybe less..." Kevin answered. Ben groaned and laid his head on the top of the muscle car.

Ben heard Gwen walk back out. He felt Gwen staring at him and heard her ask, "What's wrong with him?"

Kevin answered with amusement clear in his voice, "Tennyson apparently can't handle long road trips..."

Ben looked up at him and retorted, "It's not that I don't like road trips Kev, it's the fact that there is nothing to _do_."

Gwen and Kevin laughed lightly at his childish retort. Gwen then walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk up. She grabbed something and closed the trunk back up and locked it. Gwen walked over to Ben and gave him a brown laptop bag. "Here. Why not keep yourself occupied? Look for some more alien or forever knight attacks...alright?" She didn't wait for Ben's answer as she climbed back into the passenger side of the car.

Ben looked at Kevin, only to have Kevin chuckle at him and then also climbed back into the car. Ben rolled his eyes and climbed into the back of the green muscle car.

The car rolled out of the gas station and got back on the road again.

*Time Skip*

Ben looked up from the laptop to find them passing by a sign that said 'Mount Rushmore'. Ben smiled and closed the laptop and put it beside him. He looked outside and noticed how dark it was, ' _I didn't even realize what time it was...geez I've got to start paying better attention to my surroundings, again.'_

After a few minutes had passed, the car slowed down and turned onto a dirt road. They then began to follow the dirt path slowly, not wanting to run into anything. This was their 'secret passageway' to the base. As the car followed the path, Ben scooted up next to Gwen and Kevin to get a good look of the pathway.

Ben could barely see in front of them because of the black void of Night surrounding them and he asked Gwen and Kevin, "Do you want me to go ahead and see if everything is clear?"

Gwen and Kevin looked at each other, then Gwen turned to Ben saying, "We wouldn't want to risk being caught by guards. Plus, if they see you first, they're going to start asking questions. So for now, just stay here... we're taking the old passageway we used to use as kids, to get to the base. So we shouldn't be detected, at least not very easily."

Ben nodded his head in confirmination and then turned his attention to the path again.

A clearing appeared in front of them and Kevin turned his headlights off. They all began to look for any sign of guards and/or _others_. "Coast is clear," Kevin said as he pulled the car up next to the monument.

Kevin turned off the car and they all got out and grabbed their things out of the trunk.

They all then covered the car with leaves and branches, to hide it from sight.

Ben walked up to the bottom of the monument. He began looking on the rocky surface until he found what he was looking for. A security camera was bolted about 7 feet above Ben. He looked at it and said loudly (But not too loudly enough for any guards to hear nearby), "Grandpa Max! It's Ben, Gwen, and Kevin! Let us in!"

Nothing.

Ben looked at Gwen and Kevin, but all they did as shrug their shoulders. Just when Ben was about to yell again, the circular hatch opened. Ben sighed in relief and walked through, followed by Kevin and Gwen.

They slid down the long slide-like tunnel and landed on their feet, now standing in a large room.

Ben looked around and smiled. ' _This place has barely even changed...'_ he thought to himself.

To their right, was a large control panel with multiple buttons, switches, and levers. Above it was a large screen, currently showing data, security camera footage, and etc. To their left was a hallway, leading towards the weapon's storage, holding cells, and the vehicle bay. Straight ahead of them was another hallway that leads toward the living quarters and such. ( **A/N: I wanted to add a few things mostly because, I love this Plumber's base and I feel that this should be where our story begins. :D** )Between the entrance to the two hallways, was a door that said, "Plumber's Office".

Ben turned towards Gwen and Kevin, "We better go check in with Grandpa Max before we go and put our stuff up." They both nodded and they all left their belongings by the hatch, and walked towards the 'Plumber's Office'. ( **Remember, I added some things...)**

Ben knocked on the door before opening it wide open. Inside the room was, of course, a desk, topped with a computer, papers and other office supplies. On the opposite side of the room, there was a table with four chairs pulled up to it, a vase of red flowers and a few papers were on the top of the table.

"Hey, kids... glad you could make it."

The trio turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Grandpa Max, standing in the closet door that said 'Archives', with a smile on his face.

'Grandpa Max' had gray/white hair, dark blue eyes, and had a bit of weight to him, (along with a few wrinkles reavealing his 'old' age). He was wearing a white T-shirt under a red shirt with orange flowers, brown pants, and black boots.

Ben smiled and gave his grandpa a hug. "It's nice to see you too," Ben said with amusement in his voice. Gwen hugged him as well, and Kevin gave him a firm handshake.

"So what are you kids standing around here for? Go put up your things and we'll meet back up in the control room."

*Time Skip*

Everyone was now gathered in the control room (the main room by the hatch) and were just finished getting comfortable in either office chairs, or just foldable chairs.

"So, did you kids find anything? New or old?" Grandpa Max asked.

Kevin leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Unfortunately nothing new…just old…" Ben leaned forward in his chair and said, "Well unless you might think odd changes of weather is something-"

Kevin laughed and said to Ben, "I'm pretty sure some bipolar weather isn't any 'new' or 'old' news." Ben looked at Gwen and Grandpa Max. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Kevin on this one, Ben," Gwen said apologectically. "I don't know Gwen, he may be on to something...go on Ben," Grandpa Max stated.

Ben thought for a second before answering, "When I was 'researching' in the car, I found out that all across the states, there have been unnatural weather changes. Such as sunny one minute, and the next ten seconds, there's a blizzard. Or slightly windy and sunny one moment, to a hurricane the next."

"What's so odd about the hurricane? Stuff like that happens all the time..." Kevin stated.

Ben looked at Kevin and said, " Hurricane season isn't until June Kevin... It's _January_. Also, the hurricane occured in the mainland, as in _Oklahoma_ 'mainland'..."

Everyone sat up at that last statement. "Now that...does sound like a problem," Grandpa said. "Who, _or what_ , do you think is it? DNA Aliens maybe?" Gwen asked. "Could be...but I don't think it is. DNA Aliens love the cold weather, right? So why try and make a hurricane?" Ben asked. Everyone seemed to think about that last statement. Until Grandpa finally stood up and said, "I don't know kids...But what I do know, is that this can't mean anything good. We'll start investigating tomorrow, for now, let's all get some rest. You all deserve it."

But before they could even get up, the alarm blarred. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

They all rushed towards the large screen and turned off the alarm. Grandpa Max then began typing and pushing buttons. "What is it, Grandpa?" Ben asked. Grandpa Max looked up at them and said, "The computer has picked up a humungous energy signature!" Grandpa Max brought up the radar on screen and Ben was speechless. The energy on the radar was HUGE! It almost covered the entire screen! Blue, purple, and dark green cloud of energy was swirling around in a tornadoe-like way.

"WHAT is that?!" Kevin exclaimed.

Grandpa Max began typing again, only to turn around towards them with an expression they weren't used too. A face full of worry and _fear_. "I'm not sure what it is, I've never seen anything this _massive_ before... But what I do know, is it's right outside..."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So thanks for reading this chapter. Again, please... if there is anything I may have either missed or messed up in a person's appearance and/or 'personality', please feel free to tell me...NICELY. Thank you for continuing to read my story... and please continue reading and reviewing.**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluton! I'm SUPER DUPER SORRY! The last few weeks have been hectic and chaotic!** ** _So much_** **school work and things going on, I was just so busy! Again, I'm really sorry you had to wait this long for this next chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you, everyone, for following and reading my story, I do hope I will keep you interested and for you to want to continue reading this story. Do keep in mind, that I am taking into account any requests and/or suggestions for this story and how it will progress.**

 **ENJOY! :D :)**

 _ **Disclaimer, I DO NOT own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Ben 10'. All rights reserved to Butch Hartman and 'Man of Action Productions'.**_

* * *

 **Ch. 3**

*Grandpa Max's POV*

When that alarm went off, Max Tennyson knew that something was up and that this couldn't be anything good.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, quickly followed Max outside. The wind immediately began to tear through their hair and their clothes, causing the group to have to force themselves to walk against the wind. And what they found stopped them dead in their tracks.

A few yards away from them Kevin's car was parked. But, right above it (about 6 feet above) is what caused the group of Plumbers to stop. Swirling above Kevin's car, about three feet wide in radius was black and green. The green was a neon and forest green; while the black represented something close to smoke. Both looked similar to mist and/or smoke, in an endless pattern of a whirlpool directed outwards. In the center of the mysterious whirlpool was an endless pitch black hole.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Max heard Kevin exclaim.

Max quickly began to rack his brain, to try and figure out what was in front of them. Then it hit him, no wonder the whirlpool-like thing looked familiar… "It looks like a portal, though-"

"A what?!" the teens exclaimed.

"A portal. It's the only thing that could explain both the massive energy signature _and_ its appearance. But…" Max explained.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Ben asked, now with a concerned look on his face.

"It's just that… I've never seen a portal like this before. Most portals that I've seen, and that you've seen before, usually have a lot more _light_ to them. Like a bright white or blue light. But this one… this one has a lot more darkness than anything, and the fact that it has green and _black_ in it is very concerning."

Gwen walked slightly closer to it and raised her, now glowing with pink, hand. She stayed like that for a minute, before dropping her hand and turning back to the group. "I don't sense any mana or _any kind_ of magic within it. It feels like it's made of _pure energy_."

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Ben asked. Max answered, "I'm not sure but what I'm more concerned about is what is it doing _here_?"

Kevin opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the wind picked up even more.

They brought their attention back to the 'portal', to see it starting to flicker.

"What's happening?!" Gwen exclaimed.

No one was able to answer Gwen's question as the portal began to grow wider and Max yelled, "Get out of the way!"

They quickly backed away from the portal and just in time too. For the portal grew only slightly bigger and out of it came a green blur hitting the ground, with an "OW!" to follow.

As soon as the object fell, the portal began to shrink until it disappeared into nothing.

The group directed their attention towards the object that came through the portal.

"Oww! Sam! Get your boot out of my face!"

"Shut it, Tucker! Can't you see we're in a bit of a situation!?"

Max and the teens stared and stood there silently at what they saw. A green net apparently had come through the portal and in it held two teens.

One was a male and he had cocoa skin, with a red beret over his black hair, and was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt, dark green-khaki-like shorts, brown boots, and wearing black glasses. The other teen was a female, with black hair, violet eyes, and had purple lipstick on. She wore pretty much all black and had combat boots on.

The teens had just then noticed they were not alone. The girl seemed to get annoyed and she sighed irritably saying, "I don't mean to be rude but… COULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT US AND GET US OUT OF HERE?!"

Max immediately shook off his shock and slowly made his way over towards the teens. "Sorry kids… We're just a little surprised at you two…" Max immediately began to try and undo the net, only to find that he couldn't. He turned towards Gwen and asked, "Gwen, would you mind helping me out?"

Gwen jumped a little at his voice, but got over her shock and walked over. Her hands began to glow pink and soon enough the net came undone.

The two teens scrambled away from each other and stood up. "What did you do?" the girl asked. Gwen lowered her hands and smiled at them, "I used a little magic, mana, to undo the net…"

The two teens' eyes were wide as the boy said cautiously, "I thought magic wasn't real…"

The girl's eyes closed and she face-palmed saying, "If ghosts are real, Tucker… I'm pretty sure magic is real too… remember Desiree?"

The boy, Tucker, shivered and said, "Don't remind me…"

Kevin then walked up to them with Ben and said, "Not to ruin your little flashback moment, but, _who are you_? What do mean 'Ghosts are real'? And why did you two just come _falling out of a portal_?!"

Before they could answer, Max interrupted them by saying, "How about we discuss this inside?"

They all nodded in agreement and followed Max towards the monument.

*Time Skip* (Kevin went ahead and parked his car at the base (inside) since it almost got hit by Sam and Tucker. XD)

The Plumber's group and the two teens now sat around observation screen.

"Now that we're settled down, can you kids please explain why you fell out of a portal?" Max stated.

The two teens looked at each other and the girl decided to speak, "My name is Sam Manson, and this is my friend Tucker Foley. As to why we were fell out of a portal… let's just say long story short, a person that doesn't like us or our friend decided they wanted to get rid of us _permanently_ , by tossing us into a portal he made. Which, I'm still trying to figure out _how_ exactly…"

Max watched as Tucker turned towards Sam and said, "Yeah… I'm still trying to figure that part as well, he's _never_ been able to do something like that, and the last time I've seen something like that is when _he_ was in town…" Both Tucker and Sam paled and slightly shivered.

Max was about to ask a question, but Ben beat him to it, "Who is ' _he'_?"

Sam and Tucker looked at Ben and both said, "No one."

Before Ben could argue with them, he decided to change the subject. "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Max Tennyson; this is my grandson Ben, my granddaughter Gwen, and a good friend of ours, Kevin." Each person nodded and/or waved as their names were called.

"Nice to meet you, but I do have to ask, where are we?" Sam asked. Tucker smiled and exclaimed, "I got it!"

Max watched as Tucker took out a handheld device and began to type on it.

"Got it! We are…" He looked at Sam with a confused face. "What?" Sam asked. Tucker said in a low voice, "We're in South Dakota, Mount Rushmore, or _under it_ to be more exact..."

Sam's jaw dropped and she turned to Max with a death glare, "Mr. Tennyson, will be so kind as to explain _why_ we are _under Mount Rushmore_!?"

Before Max could open his mouth to answer, Tucker interrupted, "Sam, calm down… Wait a second… didn't Vla- _that person_ , say he was going to send us to another _dimension_?" Sam quickly calmed down, and she began to think as well, "Yeah he did… why?" Tucker looked at her and asked, "Then why are we in _South Dakota_?" Sam's eyes went wide and she said, "Yeah… you're right! Does that mean Vlad accidently sent us to a different state instead?"

Sam and Tucker both looked at the Plumber's group.

Max began to think as well, while Ben stated, "That could be possible… Grandpa, what do you think?"

As if something struck Tucker, he stood up and exclaimed, "WAIT! WHERE'S DANNY?!"

Sam stood up as well, and exclaimed, "You're right! We have to find him!"

Max stood up and tried to calm down the teens by asking, "Who's Danny?" Sam and Tucker _DIDN'T_ calm down and they began to pace the floor in front of the observation screen. "He's our best friend from Amity Park and we think he also got thrown into the portal," Tucker explained.

Kevin asked, "'Amity Park'? Where is that?"

That caused Sam and Tucker to freeze in their tracks. They both looked at each other, then at Kevin. "Amity Park? Considered one of the _most haunted cities_ in the WORLD?! Amity Park, Illinois!?"

This time, Gwen spoke up, "There _is_ no Amity Park, Illinois…"

Tucker asked, "What do you mean?"

Kevin answered with, "She means 'Amity Park' _doesn't exist_ , it never did."

"But that means," Tucker looked at Sam, and she finished his sentence, "He really _did_ send us to another dimension…"

That's when the alarm went off again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Max turned his attention towards the screen again and turned off the alarm. He noticed it was the same energy reading except it was a lot more massive than the first.

"Where is it now?!" Ben exclaimed with slight irritation.

Max turned towards the group of teens and said with a shaky voice, "I-It's inside the base… in the vehicle bay."

All their eyes widened, but they quickly shook off their shock and quickly began to run to the vehicle bay.

*Time Skip*

When they arrived, they saw another portal just like the first floating near Kevin's car…again…

The portal was slightly bigger than the first by a few feet, only this one looked a lot more unstable.

"What should we do Grandpa?!" Ben asked determinedly. Max turned his attention back towards the group and could see Sam and Tucker looked- worried and anxious? _'Why would they be worried OR anxious? Wait a minute… didn't they say something about a 'friend' also being thrown into a portal?'_

"Step back," Max stated simply. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Grandpa, are you sure? What if-"

"I said stand back kids. This portal seems more unstable and we have no idea _who or what_ is going to come out of there…" Max explained quickly.

Everyone kept their mouths closed as they turned their attention back towards the portal. Max, out of the corner of his eye could see Sam starting to get nervous and Tucker put his arm around her shoulder in a means to comfort her **(A/N: As a friend people, as a friend… -.-')**.

The portal grew larger and began to flicker, a lot like before. Then a black and white blur flew out of the portal and crashed into Kevin's car. Once the portal disappeared, everyone quickly ran towards the now demolished car. The entire roof was dented inwards, the engine was smoking and the inside of the car was no longer visible, due to the air bags being out.

Kevin had a look of despair on his face as he cried, "NOT MY CAR!"

Max slowly walked closer to the car and the smoke finally started to clear, revealing an unconscious figure lying on the car. He noticed it was another teen, but when Max got a closer look at the teen, he stopped dead and he was absolutely shocked.

The teen was a male and he was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, with white boots, white gloves, and on his chest was a 'P' inside of a white 'D'. But what shocked him most, was he had snow white hair, and his entire body was slightly **_glowing._** Max also noticed that red and black sparks of electricity were crackling around the teen's unconscious body.

The other teens also noticed and they all (Except Sam and Tucker) stared in amazement and in wonder.

Sam and Tucker also noticed the teen and their faces lit up with both relief and worry, both yelling, "DANNY!" They both dashed over to the teen and began to try and get him off the car. Sam seemed to get upset and she turned to Max yelling, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP?!"

Only this time Max didn't move right away, instead, he hesitated and thought ' _why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Gwen got to them first and helped them get the teen off the car and laid him on the ground.

Max watched as Sam and Tucker began to try and wake 'Danny' up. Sam began to shake him gently and saying, "Come on Danny…wake up!" Tucker tried lightly tapping him on the face saying, "Come on dude! We really need your help right now!"

'Danny' still didn't wake up or even budge for that matter.

Max walked up and knelt next to him. He put his hand on the boy's forehead and immediately withdrew it back. His skin was as cold as ice, Max began to fear the worst when he noticed that the teen's chest wasn't moving. He then put his hand on his neck and checked his wrist for a pulse. Max's eyes grew wide as he turned towards Sam and Tucker and said, "He- he doesn't have a pulse…"

Sam and Tucker both looked at him with a look that silently asked 'are you stupid?'.

"Of course, he doesn't have a pulse, he-"

That's when they heard a groan and they all looked down at the teen.

Max's blood ran cold when he saw _lifeless neon toxic_ green eyes staring right at him.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So again sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and other things got in the way. I really hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Again, if there ae any concerns or suggestions, just put them in the review or please PM me. Please review and I hope you guys will continue to read my story.**

 **Not really anything else to say, besides…**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So I guess it's explanation time... well really it's the same, I've been busy with school. We've had a lot of projects assigned and book reports. Also please remember that I am in drama club and I AM IN THE PLAY, so rehearsal has also gotten in the way. Another thing that got in the way was I went to the Louisiana Comic Con in Lafayette, which by the way was AMAZING! A lot of people fangirled and fanboyed over my friend and I, anyways we had fun. (My friend went as Storm from X-Men, and I went as Danny Phantom(full costume and thermos))**

 **Next thing to say is a correction. A thank you to Ryuu842, for pointing out that Gwen has GREEN eyes not blue. So thank you again for pointing that out.**

 **Another thing I'm adding is when Ben is speaking in ALIEN form, his dialogue will be in BOLD; when Danny is in GHOST form, his dialogue will be in BOLD and** ** _ITALICS_** **.**

 **Lastly, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For all the awesome reviews! It really means a lot to me that people are ACTUALLY reading my story and... Yeah, just a big thank you to all readers, followers, and favorites!**

 **I don't really have anything else to say besides:**

 **ENJOY! :) :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Ben 10'. All rights reserved to Butch Hartman and 'Man of Action Productions'.**

* * *

 **Ch. 4**

*Danny's POV*

 _'Ugh…. What happened?'_

An image of a fanged smile flashed before his eyes. His friend's faces then followed as well, as they flashed behind his unopened eyes.

That's when everything came back to Danny. Vlad, his friends, _the portal…_

Danny's eyes shot open, only to soon regret it. Bright lights attacked his now open eyes, and Danny groaned in protest.

After he blinked most of the black spots of his eyes, he then tried to observe his surroundings. He froze as he realized there was someone kneeling beside him. The man beside him had dark blue eyes, and a wrinkled face. The man himself didn't move either; for he looked somewhat… frightened...

Danny continued to stare as he quickly tried to take in his other surroundings. ' _A cold ground, maybe concrete? Lights seem to be bright like those in a workshop or in a cargo/storage bay.'_ Danny then tried to open his ears and listen for anything that could him decipher where he was. ' _Metal clanging... thus proving the workshop/ cargo bay theory. And… six heartbeats… one belonging to the man above him; two about three or four feet away, to his left; and lastly three others to the left of him, except ten or eleven feet away from him.'_

Just then Danny realized that the man was speaking to him, "Are you, alright son?" And like a wrecking ball to a brick wall, Danny thought, ' _Sam and Tucker…'_

Adrenaline shot through his body as he pushed himself up and away from the man, landing in a defensive stance.

"Calm down, please! We're not going to hurt you!" The man exclaimed.

Danny looked around and found out his prediction was correct. An RV was parked towards the far corner of the room while another car was almost completely demolished. _'A vehicle bay…'_ Danny continued to look around and matched three heartbeats to; a teen with brown hair, a girl with red hair, and another boy with long black hair. _'Then who did the two other heartbeats belong to?'_

"DANNY!"

He could feel himself relax as he looked over and saw his friends.

 _'Thank goodness, they're alright…'_

 ** _"Sam? Tucker?_** "

They both ran up to him and gave him a hug, Danny slowly gave them a hug back. Tucker looked up at him and asked, "So… what's your plan on getting us back?"

Sam elbowed Tucker in the ribs, _hard_.

" _ **Mi ne scias…**_ " he said in a low voice, as he looked towards the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Excuse me…"

Danny whipped his head towards the new voice and found the man and the other three staring at them.

Danny felt his body tense up as he stood up straight and put a protective hand in front of Sam and Tucker. He asked sternly, " ** _Kiu vi estas_**?"

The man stared at him with a confused look on his face.

Sam walked forward and answered, "Danny, this is Max Tennyson. He and his team found us after we fell out of the portal."

"And that's Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They all helped us out of Skulker's net and even said they would try and help us find a way back home," Tucker added.

Danny remained neutral (monotone/deadpan; whatever it's called) as he walked up to 'Max' and looked him in the eyes, as well as stuck his hand out to shake.

Max seemed surprised for a second, but smiled and took Danny's hand, giving it a friendly shake. Suddenly, Max's hand was ripped away from Danny's hand, as 'Ben' pushed himself between them.

"Ben! What are you doing?!" Gwen exclaimed running over to them, as well as Kevin.

"Great, now we have another teen with a hero complex..." Kevin commented in a low voice.

Danny's eyes widened as Ben narrowed his eyes at him. "Keeping you guys from getting hurt! How do we know we can trust this guy?! For one, he's practically glowing! He and his 'friends' came out of a portal! And you said it yourself Grandpa, 'he doesn't have a pulse', and he doesn't speak English or any language that Gwen can recognize, which means he's not human. How do we know they're not just another group of spies or new enemies?! So please explain exactly how we can trust him or his friends…"

Danny looked over and could see Sam's face turning deep red, and even TUCKER narrowed his eyes.

"I know Ben…" Max began. This causing Danny to narrow his eyes as well. "But…" Ben's face dropped as he asked, "'But-'?" Max looked up at Danny and Danny froze in place. He smiled and said, "But he and his friends are in need. And that's what us 'Plumbers' do, we help those in need. And all they want is to find a way home…"

Danny relaxed and smiled back at Max, giving him a silent 'thank you'.

Sam smiled as well and then turned to Ben, glaring, as she said, "Actually Danny can speak English. He's just really exhausted from the fall. In fact, half the time, he doesn't even realize when he's speaking a different language…"

Sam chuckled when Danny gave her a fake pout, and he even saw Gwen smile at his slight immaturity.

Tucker grinned as he walked up to Kevin and put his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Plus, it's not like Danny WOULD hurt defenseless humans… he's actually a pretty reasonable guy."

Danny tensed up again when he heard Kevin exclaim, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEFENSELESS!?"

Danny quickly turned around and he found Tucker being held by the collar of his shirt by Kevin.

Danny grew dangerously serious as he shot towards Kevin and grabbed his arm and said, " _ **Lasu iri de li, nun!**_ "

"Let go of me!" Kevin exclaimed, releasing Tucker and narrowing his eyes at Danny.

Danny paid no attention, as he looked at Tucker and asked, " ** _Ĉu vi bone?_** " Tucker rubbed his neck and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright…"

"I said… LET GO OF ME!" Kevin exclaimed, pulling his arm away and then kicking Danny's feet from under him. Danny landed on the floor with an 'OOMF!'

Kevin scoffed and said, "Who's the defenseless one now?"

Danny felt the adrenaline race back through his body and his eyes shot back open. He slowly stood up and he said, " _ **You're going to regret that...**_ "

Ben started laughing, "Who you? Last time I checked, he just proved we're not defenseless, and you are… so what are you going to do?"

Danny smirked and chuckled, " ** _You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Ben Tennyson…_** "

The former's smile went away and he took a step towards Danny, only to be stopped by being thrown into the air. Ben began to panic as he stayed in the air, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"DANNY STOP!"

Danny was snapped out of his mind, as he looked over and saw Sam staring at him. He quickly put Ben back on the ground and backed away from him.

Ben was about to run to him, until Gwen stepped in front of Ben, saying, "Ben, we don't fight those who we are trying to help. They're scared and probably felt threatened by you and Kevin lashing out. So just calm down and stay put."

Danny turned to Sam, who looked at him sternly.

" _ **Pardonon**_ …"

"You better be Danny… what were you thinking? Yeah, I know you want to defend us, but seriously? Next time, just- Danny are you alright?" Sam asked.

Danny could feel the adrenaline draining, and he suddenly felt dizzy. Danny slowly lowered himself to the floor in a sitting position, as he answered, _**"Mi estas nur laca ..."**_

"How about we all go to the Observation Room and try to discuss the situation? That way we can all relax and try to think this through." Danny heard Max say.

Danny looked up to see Sam and Tucker looking at him. Danny looked at them and then at Max and nodded his head in confirmation.

 _*Time Skip* (Tucker and Sam already told Danny what happened and where they are)_

Everyone had gotten situated and were now sitting in semi circles across from each other. Everyone was sitting in a rolling chair and they were sitting in a certain order; Kevin, Gwen, Max, and Ben. Then, Tucker, Danny, and Sam.

They were sitting in an awkward silence until Max finally spoke up. "Well, now that we're situated, would you mind answering some questions, Danny?" Danny nodded his head. "Sam and Tucker told us that you kids have come here from a different dimension, is this true?"

" ** _Jes..._** "

Max seemed to look at Sam and Danny heard her sigh and say, "Danny we know you're exhausted but we need you to try and speak English."

Danny thought for a moment and said,

 ** _"Yes..."_**

Max smiled and said, "Thank you, now... I've seemed to notice that your friends seem to- what's the word- 'look to you'- for certain decisions or questions? Correct me if I'm wrong but, you seem to be the 'leader' of your small...team..."

Danny moved in his seat and said, " ** _I feel that Sam and Tucker and I are BEST friends... and as friends we do things as a team. Even if one of us messes up, we fix it together. So you may think of me as the leader all you would like, but we're a team... a family."_**

Max smiled brightly and said, "Exactly what a good leader and friend would say... thank you... Now Danny... what-"

"What are you?" Ben interrupted.

" _ **W-what?**_ "

"BEN! That's rude!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What?! Grandpa was about to ask it too!"

"Yes, but I would've asked it in a nicer way..." Max said with a frown.

"Anyways... what are you?!" Ben asked again.

" _ **A mammal?**_ " Danny answered rubbing his neck.

Tucker leaned over to Danny and whispered, "Technically you're only _half-_ " " ** _Shut up Tucker..._** " he whispered back harshly.

"Not that... he means what species, what race..." Kevin commented.

" _ **I-**_ "

"Why don't you have a pulse?" Ben asked.

" _ **I-I-**_ "

"Why is your skin so cold?"

" _ **...**_ "

"Why do your eyes look 'dead'?"

" _ **...**_ "

"Why are you glowing?! WHY-"

"BEN! Stop pressuring him! He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want too!" Gwen exclaimed.

Tucker busted out laughing while Sam turned to Danny and said sternly, "Danny, stop trying to avoid the question!"

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Danny and Ben both exclaimed, standing up, pointing at each other.

Max, Sam, and Gwen sighed, and Sam spoke up, looking at Danny, "Danny just tell them... there's really no point in trying to hide it here..."

As Ben sat down Danny remained standing beside his friends.

"Yeah, dude! Tell them how you're a ghost from a different dimension!" Tucker said grinning, and putting a piece a gum into his mouth.

Danny facepalmed as Sam sighed.

Max and his team's eyes widened and they all looked at each other.

"Ectonurite, maybe?" Kevin stated.

"He does have the same cold air about him, Telekinesis, glowing eyes..." Gwen added.

"Wait? Ectonurite?" Ben asked.

"Ghostfreak," Kevin said simply.

Tucker's eyes went wide as he suddenly began to choke on his gum. Sam went pale in the face while trying to hit Tucker's back. Danny had a frown on his face as he turned his head away from his friends, his hair creating a white curtain over his eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Kevin asked.

Sam narrowed her eyes, her face turning bright red. "Something you said? Something you said?! It's everything you said! Why would you say something like that?!"

" ** _Sam._**.." Danny said barely looking up.

"Just because he's different, doesn't give you the right to go and call him names!"

" _ **Sam,**_ " he said with a stern voice.

"He might be a ghost, BUT HE'S NOT A FREAK!"

" _ **SAM!**_ "

Sam looked behind her to see Danny's entire body glowing brighter and shaking.

"Danny, I-"

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!"

Danny looked over, and saw that Ben had stood up and was now pale in the face.

" _ **It's not like that..."**_ he started.

"Not like what?! You're like Ghostfreak!? How-Wha- Is that even possible?!" Ben asked, starting to freak out.

"Ben calm down..." Max said sternly.

"Yeah Tennyson, I mean come on. You deal with 'aliens' almost everyday," Kevin said trying to calm him down.

"Also considering 'Ghostfreak' is almost ghost like, this shouldn't be too surprising..." Gwen added.

Ben looked at them and said, "But th-this is _Ghostfreak_ we're talking about!"

" _ **HEY!**_ "

Max and his team's attention was brought back to Danny.

 _ **"We have no idea who this 'Ghostfreak' guy is, but... what we do know is that I AM A GHOST... alright? Not somesort of 'Alien', not a 'monster', I'm a ghost alright? Now can we please just get back to what we were discussing?"**_

Everyone calmed down and sat back in their seats.

"A-are you serious? Are you really a g-g-"

" _ **An odd and evil manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness? Yeah..."**_

Max leaned forward in his seat and asked with concern, "Why would you say that?"

Danny sighed and said sadly, " ** _Because that's what my parents call ghosts._** "

"His parents believe that all ghosts are evil and need to be examined and/or destroyed," Sam added. Tucker commented, "His parents are ghost hunters..."

"That explains why you defended Danny so quickly, when Kevin said 'Ghostfreak'... which brings me to my next question...um...Danny?" Max asked in thought.

" _ **Yes?**_ "

"D-do your parents, um, know about-"

" _ **Me being a ghost? ...no..."**_

"Then why not tell them?" Gwen asked.

Danny's face hardened as he answered, " _ **Oh jeez, I don't know... maybe because they are GHOST HUNTERS, and they want to 'rip every ghost apart molecule by molecule'?!"**_

Gwen stared at Danny in shock but then stayed quiet.

Danny's face softened and he said quietly, **_"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap...It's just... people think it's so easy to go and just tell my parents everything, but... they just don't understand..._** "

"So are you like... the Grim Reaper?" Ben asked smiling.

" ** _Am I the what?"_**

"The Grim Reaper! Takes human's and spirit's souls and is basically a ghost himself- WAIT! If you're a ghost, does that mean you're dead? How long have you've been dead? Where's your scythe? Do you even have a scythe? Do all Grim Reaper's need scythes? Do you guys have like specific jobs or missions? ARE YOU ON A MISSION NOW!? IS THAT WHY YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR WORLD SO BAD!?"

Danny sighed and everyone looked at each other while Ben kept rambling on.

Kevin cleared his throat and asked, "Ignoring that Tennyson... Danny? How did you...uh... how did you die?"

Sam and Tucker suddenly paled and said in sync, "Crap..."

*Everyone's POV*

There was a long silence, even Ben stopped talking, while they waited for Danny's response.

" _ **I'm afraid this conversation is over..."**_ Danny stated simply standing up again and walking over the entrance to the base. Sam and Tucker also stood up and followed.

Ben stood up and exclaimed, "Hey! You just can't leave!"

Danny stopped but didn't turn around.

"Just because you get all emotional about your past, doesn't mean you and your friends get to _just up and leave_..." Kevin added also standing.

 _ **"I said this conversation is over... and you are not the boss of me or my friends."**_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued to walk to the door, until Kevin quickly grabbed Sam's arm and said, "I said you can't just leave!"

Danny whipped around and grabbed Kevin's arm. " _ **YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!"**_

Kevin didn't let go of Sam as he said, "You're not the boss of me, _spirit_!"

Danny pulled Sam away from Kevin and then proceeded to flip Kevin over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground, causing a small crater in his wake.

"KEVIN!" Ben exclaimed.

Danny let go of him and turned to Sam, " _ **Are you alright?**_ "

Sam nodded but then her face suddenly flashed a look of terror as she yelled, "DANNY LOOK OUT!"

Danny quickly turned around and at the last second caught Ben's fist.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ben said angrily.

Ben backed away and started messing with his watch. "It's hero time!" Ben exclaimed as he hit his watch.

Ben was engulfed in a green light and when it diminished, there stood an alien with a plant like features and a fire colored head, with green slit eyes, and Ben's watch symbol on his chest.

 **"Swampfire!** " It exclaimed.

"What the heck is that!?" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny's eyes widened at first in shock, but then quickly narrowed them at the strange being and answered, _**"It's Ben... and from our earlier conversation, I believe that's what they call an 'Alien'."**_

 **"Right you are Danny... and right now... you're going to regret hurting Kevin!"**

'Swampfire' then began to shoot fire out of his hands, acting like a flame thrower, and shot it towards Danny.

Danny quickly jumped upwards and forced himself to do a back-flip in the air landing out of the fire's reach. But as he landed, Danny left a sharp sting in his left side and he fell onto one knee. ' _Darn it... Vlad's electricity still hasn't worn off yet...'_

Meanhwhile, ' _good... he's still tired from earlier. Which means... this will be a short fight!'_ Swampfire thought to himself.

Swampfire jumped towards Danny and had his hand drawn back for a punch.

Danny quickly rolled away from the spot, as Swampfire landed right where he used to be.

" **Stop moving!** "

Danny then decided to risk it and he flew into the air and hovered above Swampfire. ' _I'm safe for now...'_ But as soon as he thought it, dizziness hit Danny and he quickly flew back to the ground.

Swampfire charged towards him, but Danny put his hand on the floor and his eyes became glowing ice blue, as the floor around Swampfire and Danny was covered with ice. Swampfire slipped and slid towards Danny, quickly thinking, Swampfire touched the ice and blasted the floor with fire. The ice melted and Swampfire got up and threw six seeds at Danny.

Danny quickly blasted two of the six seeds with Ecto-beams, but the other four just bounced off Danny and hit the ground. The seeds sunk into the ground and then a series of vines came out of the ground and rapped themselves around Danny. Danny began to struggle against the vines, but the vines only got tighter around him.

" **That should keep you still...** "

"BEN! STOP!" Gwen and Max yelled.

Swampfire blinked in confusion and asked, " **Why?! He started it!** "

A shattering sound was heard, and they all turned their attention to the now frozen and shattered vines. Danny stood up and said with pupiless glowing blue eyes, " _ **Like I said... don't underestimate me Ben Tennyson..."**_

Swampfire and the other's stared in amazement.

Danny said with a stern voice, " ** _Now you have two choices; one, stop fighting or two, continue to fight, and end up being defeated in the end... so which will it be?_** "

Swampfire narrowed his eyes and scoffed saying, " **There's no way I'm backing down from you!** " And Swampfire charged towards Danny.

Right as Swampfire was about to punch Danny, the later dodged and kicked the other's feet from under him. But Swampfire twisted on the ground and kicked his feet up at Danny. Danny swung to the left and Swampfire quickly got up and filled his hands up with fire. Swampfire went in for another punch and Danny dodged it again, but Swampfire swung his leg around and hit Danny in the side,m causing Danny to fumble. Swampfire then took his other arm and shot fire at Danny, this time actually hitting him in the stomach and shooting him back several feet away.

Danny slid a few feet, but then stopped himself. Exhaustion was now practically drowning Danny and with shaky arms and legs, he began to pick himself up off the floor.

" **Just stay down kid...** "

Danny just smirked and said, " _ **Sorry... but giving up isn't on my to-do list..."**_

Swampfire walked over and watched as Danny tried to pick himself up off the ground. " **Then I'm sorry to say I have to end this fight...** "

But a green shield blocked Swampfire's methane seeds from hitting Danny.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Swampfire and Danny looked back to see Max and the others walking up to them. Danny, exhausted enough, dropped the shield from above them.

"Ben, you've gone too far this time! He was just trying to protect his friends!" Gwen exclaimed.

"And same with you Danny! One, Tucker and I can take care of ourselves. Two, you shouldn't even be fighting! You're exhausted and almost completely depleted of your energy from the fight with Skulker! Not to mention that Vlad electrocuted you! And when you fell out of that portal you fell on top of a _car_! All in the _SAME DAY_! You should be taking it easy, for crying out loud!" Sam said scolding Danny.

Swampfire changed back into Ben, and looked to Danny, "Wait... so you weren't just tired... you were injured this whole time?"

Danny looked at him still breathing heavily, and said with slight defeat, " _ **Yes...**_ "

Ben went wide eyed and out of realization, said," That explains when you dropped on your knee, or when you wouldn't fly!"

Danny looked away from him and sighed in defeat. Only to see a hand in front of his face. He looked back and saw Ben holding out his hand. Danny simply stared for a moment, before he smiled thankfully and grabbed his hand, and Ben helped him up.

Kevin then joined the other's as they stood and watched this exchange.

"Now that we got past that little situation, how about we head to bed and we can talk more tomorrow about getting you kids back home... alright?" Max stated with a smile.

Everyone else smiled back and agreed.

"Gwen can you show them to the guest rooms?" Max asked.

Gwen nodded and gestured for Danny and the others to follow.

But on his third step, Danny stopped as he suddenly felt dizzy. Everyone stopped and Sam asked, "Danny are you alright?"

Danny answered, " _ **I'm alright...**_ "

"Dude, you don't look so good..." Tucker said.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through his head and Danny fell onto the ground clutching his head. "DANNY!"

"Danny, what's wrong!? Come on, Danny!"

All Danny could see before he blacked out was the white light of his transformation rings. Then he knew no more.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm sorry if it was kind of long, but**... **I wanted to make up for not updating for a while. So nothing else to really say except**

 **Please Read and Review and**

 **Until Next Time :) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, wonderful readers! I'm sorry for the wait and the absolutely** ** _dreadful_** **cliffhanger I made, but, it was necessary. Another thing is that the ONLY reason I am actually updating this sooner, is because the play I was in got canceled...** ** _which means_** **... I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE!**

 **But please do keep in mind that I am** ** _still_** **an 'Advanced Placement' and 'College Prep' student... so I WILL sometimes update a little late. But I do hope to** ** _at least_** **update every two weeks.**

 **Lastly, an announcement! Please consider reading my new fanfiction, that my friend silver818 and I are making together! It is a Young Justice and Danny Phantom crossover, and we are very excited about it and we hope you will be as well. I will be making** ** _other_** **fanfictions and crossovers... but on a later date.**

 **Anyways! I hope I will be able to update sooner, now that the play is over and done with. So please do enjoy this chapter, and please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Ben 10.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5**

 _*Somewhere in Space*_

"Sir! We have located a massive energy signature!" announced a robotic-like voice.

Stars and planets flashed and twinkled beyond the massive ship's window. The control room was filled with various amounts of technology; holograms were displayed in glowing red, and the walls were almost completely black. Many robotic-like creatures sat in certain parts of the room, each assigned to their own 'station'. In the middle of this room, sat a hulking shadow with its cold glowing red eyes.

The shadow narrowed its eyes and asked, "Where have you located this 'energy signature'?"

One of the crew members turned and answered, "On Earth, sir, and the energy it's giving off is more than enough to-"

The shadow stood up and towered over the crew member. "Set course to Earth immediately," it said in a stern and dangerous tone.

The robot-like crew member quickly turned around and began to type in the new coordinates.

The hulking creature stepped out of the shadows, to stand in front of the gigantic window, with its hands folded neatly behind its back. The light now revealing the looming creature's appearance.

It had plates of blood red metal upon its shoulders, velvet metal on its legs and chest, and a red and black breathing mask. Its arms were mostly made of green muscle, with red veins outlining each one. Its hands had razor sharp fingers, which almost resembled talons of a predator. Red veins lined its upper legs and shoulders. And its head resembled of that of an octopus, with dark and light green tentacles running down over its neck, and it's never ending cold glaring red eyes, in which they have no pupils.

"It's time-"

It's eyes lit up, as if it had a _delightful_ new idea.

"-to finally destroy Ben Tennyson and that pitiful planet."

An evil laughter filled the air as the ship went into 'hyper-drive'.

* _Earth*_

' _What as that all about?'_ Danny thought as the dream slowly faded away.

"Ughh..." ' _What happened? The last thing I remember is-_ _ **white light of his transformation rings-'**_

Danny's eyes flew open and he shot up in a sitting position, only to immediately regret it when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him.

"Danny! You need to take it easy!" he heard Sam's voice exclaim.

He felt someone try to lay him back down, but shooed away the helping hands.

His eyesight finally cleared and Danny was able to make out Sam and Tucker next to him. He was on a somewhat soft bed, and as he looked around he saw they were in some sort of infirmary.

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker and opened his mouth to speak, but Sam stopped him, by putting her hand over his mouth. "Esperanto..." was her only reply.

Danny sighed and asked, "Kio okazis?" (What happened?)

"You passed out right before Gwen was about to show us to our rooms," Tucker answered.

"And Danny?" Sam asked worriedly and slightly concerned, "You've been out for 15 hours..."

Danny's eyes widened and as he looked down at his hands, and he noticed he was in his human form.

"Kio pri la aliaj?" (What about the others?)

Sam sighed and started, "Danny-"

Tucker interrupted saying, "Look dude- they- they just want answers alright? And they said they would wait till you woke up to ask questions. But they _are_ expecting answers..."

Danny sighed in defeat and said, "Kiam ili volas paroli kun mi?"

His friends smiled and they exited the room, saying they were going to go get the others.

Danny stared at the door, then back at his hands. When suddenly a knife-like pain went through his right hand. He brought his hand up slightly and inspected it when it suddenly flickered in and out of tangibility. Danny gasped and quickly tried to make the flickering stop, but it only continued, at least until the pain started to fade, then so did the flickering; returning it to being tangible once more.

' _What was that all about?'_

Danny's head shot up when he heard the door open, and Ben, Gwen, Max, and Kevin walked through, with Sam and Tucker right behind them.

Danny's legs were hung over the edge of the bed while he sat up.

Sam and Tucker walked over to either side of Danny and sat down in chairs, that he had not realized were there earlier.

Max walked up and smiled at him, "Morning son, how are you feeling?"

Danny blinked at him and said with slight hesitance, "...I'm feeling fine, thanks?"

Ben came closer and said, "Listen... I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have-"

"There's no need to apologize. If anything _I_ should be the one apologizing. I lost my cool way too easily; I was stressed, confused, and angry... And I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." Danny interrupted Ben.

Danny saw Max smile, as well as his friends. Max looked up at him and said, "That was very noble of you to admit that Danny, thank you for apologizing."

Danny gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Now, on to the not-so-fun part... will you please explain, with all due respect, _what_ exactly you are?" Max asked.

Danny took in a deep breath and began to explain. "Like we said before, my parents are ghost hunters, but what we didn't mention is that they're also inventors. My parents had been working on a big project since college; it was a 'Ghost Portal'-"

"'Ghost Portal?'" asked Gwen.

"A portal that leads to what we call the 'Ghost Zone'. Basically, it's where all the ghosts live," Tucker explained.

"Please continue," Max stated.

Danny nodded and continued, "One day, while Sam and Tucker were over, they called us down to the lab. When we got there, we found out my parents had completed the portal. But when they tried to turn it on, it didn't work. They went upstairs and left us alone downstairs. Sam and Tucker seemed really bummed out, as well as my parents. So I decided to try and fix it, I put on a suit and went inside. But it was really dark inside there and my foot ended up getting caught on a wire. I tried to stop myself from falling by grabbing onto the wall. But I instead hit the 'back-up' generator switch and it..."

Danny paused for a moment as he tried to calm himself from shivering.

"I-it turned on with me inside of it. And- and I was electrocuted..."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Sam and Tucker, who went deadly silent. Gwen had covered her mouth with her hands and she seemed to be staring at nothing. Kevin looked upset and was now staring at his feet. Ben just gaped at him and seemed to have a look of regret and guilt.

Max cleared his throat and said cautiously, "But that's a machine meant to _rip_ and _tear_ its way into _another dimensional plane_... By that amount of force and electricity, it should've-"

 ** _"_** It should've disintegrated or completely obliterated me... yeah I know..."

Max's eyes widened at Danny and the latter just sighed and continued, "So after getting electrocuted, I stumbled out of the portal. All I remember is Sam and Tucker yelling my name and saying that they 'killed me'. I saw a mirror nearby and found myself-"

Danny transformed into his ghost half, the rings revealing Phantom after traveling across his body.

 ** _"-looking like this..."_** Danny slumped on the bed and his hair created a curtain of white, sheltering his now somewhat watery eyes.

Sam continued for Danny, "After we saw Danny, and he saw himself, he ended up passing out and reverted back to his human self. At the time, Tucker and I were terrified and we panicked. We kept thinking we killed him because his skin was cold and his heart beat kept decreasing. We eventually called for his parents, and they took him to the hospital."

"But when we got there, they said that Danny was fine and just needed rest, but they insisted on keeping him in the hospital for a few days. After a few months, we discovered he had ghost powers. So he chose a name, Danny Phantom, and started practicing and training himself and we helped him. Now after two years of fighting crime and ghosts, here we are." Tucker finished.

There was a long silence until Ben cleared his throat and said, "So you're basically 'half-ghost'?"

Danny looked up, but not directly at Ben, " ** _Yes... the ghosts in the Ghost Zone often call me a 'Halfa', meaning 'half-ghost, half-human'_**."

"What _is_ considered a 'ghost', in your dimension?" Kevin asked.

"A ghost in our dimension is considered when a person dies, but cannot 'pass on'. So they're stuck on a certain plane of existence, and then become fused with ectoplasm, and earning a physical form, depending on how strong that ghost's obsession is." Sam answered.

Gwen wiped her eyes and asked, "So you're both 'half-dead' and 'half-alive'?"

Sam's face went slightly red as she said (a little sternly), "We don't see it in _that_ way."

"Don't ' _see'_ or don't _want to_?" Kevin retorted.

Sam opened her mouth to argue, but Max interrupted asking, "What is an 'obsession'?"

Team Phantom all looked at each other and Tucker turned to Sam as if saying 'you understand it better than we do'.

Sam turned to the 'Plumbers' and explained. "An obsession is what keeps a spirit from 'passing on', kind of like their 'unfinished business'... It's what drives them and keeps them a 'ghost'."

"What would happen if a ghost lost its obsession?" Gwen asked, almost seeming to be intrigued by the idea.

"Well a ghost can't _die_ , so if the ghost loses sight of its obsession, it would slowly begin to fade away... we don't really know what happens after that though..." Tucker answered.

There was another long silence until Max asked, "Do ghosts usually know what their obsession is? It is like a feeling or a physical situation?"

"Well..." Sam began then looked at Danny, "Sorry Danny, but you're going to have to answer that one."

Danny thought for a moment then said, " ** _Usually ghosts don't know what their obsession is, very few actually know what theirs is... As to what it feels like?"_**

Danny thought again for a little bit, " ** _It kinda feels like an urge to do something... And if you don't satisfy that urge, it's like you feel empty inside like you haven't completed a certain task or you know you're forgetting something and it just keeps eating at you... And you no longer know what to do, you feel confused and most of the time hopelessly lost..."_**

Max seemed to ponder this, while Ben asked with a teasing smile, "So Danny... what's your Obsession?"

 **BAM!**

A chair and a desk flew across the room and the temperature seemed to drop instantly, with everyone then being able to see their own breath. The lights in the room were beginning to flicker and the mirror itself was beginning to fog up and frost.

Danny's eyes glowed an even more dangerously bright neon green, even though he was already in his ghost form.

This went on for about a minute until Sam and Tucker grabbed both of Danny's shoulders. Then everything went still, and the temperature returned to normal.

Everyone remained silent; Danny with his head in his hands, elbows rested on his knees, with his legs still hung over the edge of the bed.

Ben interrupted the silence by saying, "Well then... that was-"

Sam glared daggers at him and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU?!" Ben stared in shock.

"THAT IS THE MOST OFFENSE THING TO ASK SOMEONE!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, do you have any idea how rude it is to ask that? I mean, seriously, not cool man..." Tucker added.

Ben looked down in shame and said barely above a whisper, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend anyone..."

Sam was still steaming when she sat back down next to Danny.

Max, Gwen, and Kevin just stood there in shock.

 ** _"I'm sorry, I overreacted. You're new to this sort of thing and I shouldn't have gotten angry..."_**

Tucker began to explain how rude Ben's statement was, until Danny started to cough.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny. But it soon turned into a coughing fit and Sam immediately stood up and patted Danny on the back. Tucker joined Danny's side and asked, "Hey dude, you alright?"

The coughing grew more violent and when Danny took his white-gloved hand away from his mouth, he found it covered in green and red.

"DANNY!" exclaimed Sam. She quickly turned to Tucker and Danny saw them both nodd, as if agreeing on something.

"Danny," Sam said tried to sound calm, "we need you to revert back to your human form..."

Danny shook his head, but Sam and Tucker glared at him, eventually giving up, Danny transformed back.

Sam ran over to her bag and brought it over to Danny.

"What are you doing?" Gwen and Max asked.

Without looking up, Sam answered, "Even though Danny is human, he still has to keep his 'Ghost-half' healthy-"

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed pulling out a tube of glowing toxic green, a needle, and a water bottle with the same glowing liquid. Sam put the tube in the needle.

"What is that?!" Kevin asked shrinking back.

"Ectoplasm," Sam and Tucker said in sync.

Danny was still coughing when Sam walked up next to him. His skin was a lot paler and colder than before, and he also had dark circles under his eyes.

Sam was about to grab Danny's arm, when Kevin stopped her and asked, "What are you going to do with that? And what is it for?"

Sam narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm going to give it to Danny, and it's for emergencies such as this one!"

Danny saw Max nod at Kevin and he moved out of the way.

Danny tried to scoot away from Sam, simply from instinct, but Tucker stopped him and Sam grabbed his arm. She cleaned his upper arm with an alcohol wipe and took the cap off the needle. Sam looked up at Danny and asked him, "Ready?" Danny tried to calm his breathing as best as he could and shut his eyes. Sam took that as a yes and put the needle in his arm and slowly drained the liquid from the needle. Danny's brow twitched as he ignored the small pain and the cold sensation in his arm. Danny took a deep breath and tried hard to relax.

Slowly, Danny felt his strength returning to him and instantly felt warmer than before. When he opened his eyes, he found saw Sam drain the last of the ectoplasm and then took the needle out and put it to the side. He also saw his skin starting to gain color again.

Tucker handed Danny the water bottle, and with a grimace he took a sip. He gave a slight cough and said, "Ughh... this stuff still tastes weird..."

Tucker and Sam smiled at him, and Sam said, "Well you still need to drink at least half that bottle, just to be safe."

Danny nodded and kept taking sips from the water bottle as the 'Plumbers' began to ask questions.

"Why do you have to drink 'ectoplasm'?" Kevin asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Danny chuckled as he answered, "Trust me... it's not like I _want_ to drink it." Sam and Tucker chuckled as well, and Tucker explained, "Danny has to drink _that_ because like Sam said, he still has to keep his ghost half healthy. Ghosts are made of ectoplasm, right? Well, because they are almost always in the Ghost Zone, they are constantly exposed to ectoplasm. Pretty much the entire Ghost Zone is made of the stuff. But since Danny's a halfa..."

"He has to physically drink it," Max confirmed.

Tucker nodded his head, "Exactly, Danny can't simply be around ectoplasm, it has to either be eaten or injected. This is why we injected the ectoplasm _and_ gave him the water bottle. We injected it first because it was a state of emergency-"

"And you needed it to get into his blood stream quicker," Gwen stated with wide eyes.

Sam nodded and Danny took another sip from the bottle.

Danny thought deeply about earlier and said in a low voice, "To protect."

Everyone looked at him and Ben stuttered, "W-what?"

Danny looked up at Ben and said, "My Obsession... it's to protect those that are in need. That's why it's considered rude to ask a ghost its obsession, because it's their greatest weakness as well as their greatest strength."

Ben gaped at him and his eyes were wide as Sam stepped up next to Danny and said, "Our theory is that the reason Danny survived the portal, is because his desire to protect his family and friends was so great, that it saved his life."

The Plumbers smiled at her statement and Max put a hand on Ben's shoulder as he said to Danny, "Thank you, Danny, we are absolutely honored that you decided to tell us, of all people, your Obsession. So again, thank you."

Danny smiled as well as Sam and Tucker. Then Sam turned to Danny and punched him in the arm where he was given the shot.

"OWW!"

"That's for scaring us half to death!" Sam exclaimed playfully, with Tucker laughing his butt off behind her.

"Trust me you don't know the half of it!" Danny retorted, rubbing his arm.

Sam smiled and exclaimed, "Stop making 'halfa' jokes!"

Tucker kept laughing, but yelped when Danny and Sam pushed him out of his chair.

Danny and Sam laughed and soon Tucker joined in as well.

The Plumbers smiled and some chuckled at their childish behavior.

And all was well...

 _For Now..._

* * *

 **WELL THEN! *evil laughter and lightning in background***

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I do realize this is one of the 'slow' chapters, and I'm sorry but it had to be done.**

 **Please continue to Read and Review! And don't forget to try reading my friend (silver818) and I's new fanfic "True Family" (DP/ YJ)!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm pleased to say that I will be posting TWO new chapters and that now that school is out for the break, I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE! *cheers in background***

 **So I don't really have to explain anything besides a couple of announcements.**

 **1.) I'm know going to try to follow an "Updating Schedule" that I have made for myself, for time purposes. I'll ATTEMPT to try and update every two to three weeks. If you get an update earlier than that, then consider yourself super duper lucky.**

 **2.) Which brings me to this, silver818 and I have made a new fanfiction together, which is another reason why it will take two-three weeks to update.**

 **Now without further a due, ENJOY! :D :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Ben 10.**_

 **Ch. 6**

*Ben's POV*

"Alright, we're heading out-"

"What?! Why?!" Ben complained.

Kevin pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder, "Because Tennyson, we think we may have found a lead in our _case_."

Ben looked over his shoulder and saw "Team Phantom", as Tucker calls it, chatting amongst each other. At least, until Grandpa walked over to them. Curious, Ben also made his way over to them.

"-out. So we need you, kids, to stay here for now."

Ben watched as Danny remained passive, but Tucker looked shocked while Sam had a look of annoyance.

"Look Mr. Tennyson. We deal with ghosts almost 24/7, I'm pretty sure we can deal with whatever-"

Sam was interrupted by Danny putting his hand on her shoulder, "This is a _different dimension_ Sam... things here are _different_. We don't know what kind of threat they face here, nor will we know _powerful_ it is."

"I guess, you do have a point..." Sam sighed.

Ben just watched as Grandpa Max smiled and said thank you.

The latter turned around and patted Ben's shoulder and led him towards the vehicle bay.

Everyone got into the spare car, but Ben lingered and looked back at the team. He smiled at them and they smiled back, then he got in and the platform was raised.

As they drove down the road, Ben stared out the window.

"Grandpa? Do you think they'll be alright?"

Ben looked up at the rearview mirror and saw his Grandpa look at him and smile. "They'll be fine Ben... I'm pretty sure those kids can handle themselves."

Ben looked back out the window and thought to himself, ' _Then why do I have a feeling something is going to happen...'_

*Danny's POV*

Danny watched as the platform raised up and heard the car drive off.

He turned towards Sam who sighed (mostly in relief), "We're going to follow them, aren't we?"

Danny smirked, "Ye _p_."

...

"So what do you think their ' _case_ ' is?" Sam asked.

They were currently flying over the black and green car, invisibly of course.

"HMPH! They're probably fighting aliens and super villains without us!"

Danny raised his eyebrow and Sam just had a deadpan look, as they both looked at Tucker.

"What?! You never know!"

Danny sighed, " _ **Whatever you say, Tuck. As for what their case may be, Sam, there's really no way to tell. But we're about to find out**_."

Tucker gave him a doubtful look and asked, "How can _you_ tell?"

" ** _Maybe because they just parked the car near that forest and they're now heading towards that factory._** "

Danny had been paying attention to the conversation, but at the same time, he was keeping an eye on the car. Now it had parked near the forest, and their new acquaintances had just exited the car.

Danny flew down into the branches of the trees and put Sam and Tucker down. They sat perched on the branch as they listened from a reasonable distance away.

"Why did we drive all the way out _here_?" Ben asked.

"Kevin thinks he may have found a lead on the recent attacks," Gwen answered.

"Ben, turn into Big Chill and scout the area first. Gwen, see if you can pick up any weapon signatures and _other_ life. Kevin, you're coming with me to check the perimeter. And please remember to stay safe kids..." Max declared with a serious tone.

They all nodded and split up to do what they were told. Max and Kevin walked off to their right, while Gwen stayed with Ben, hands and eyes glowing pink.

Danny turned to Tucker, who was on his right and whispered, " _ **Kio ŝi faris?**_ " (what is she doing?)

"Yeah, hej Sam? Ĉu tio ne aspektas kiel kio ŝi faris al liberigi nin el tiu reto?" (Yeah, hey Sam? Doesn't that look like what she did to get us out of that net?)

Danny turned to Sam and she nodded her head, "Yeah, vi pravas ... ne ŝi diru ŝi povis magio?" (yeah, you're right... didn't she say she could use magic?)

Tucker nodded as Danny looked at him. Danny looked back down and saw Ben hit his strange black and green watch. A bright green light erupted from it, temporary blinding Danny and his friends. When the light disappeared, Danny's eyes widened, while Tucker said with a shaky whisper, "What is _that_?!"

The creature that now stood in Ben's place had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch had thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which were outlined in black. There was also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso were three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face were blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He had three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

" **BIG CHILL**!"

'Big Chill' flew off towards the factory, leaving Danny and his friends with the completely calm Gwen.

Danny took a deep breath and stood up on the tree branch. Tucker and Sam looked up at him and Tuck asked, "uh... Danny?"

He looked at both of them and said, " ** _Ni iru..._** " (Let's go...)

...

Danny phased the three of them into the building and quickly took cover behind some boxes, but still remained invisible to play it safe.

The factory was almost completely empty, employee wise anyways. All along the moving belts were what looked like weapons. From guns to swords, the place was full of them. On the opposite side of the factory stood several people dressed in knight-like armor, chatting amongst one another.

Danny closed his eyes as he let his advanced hearing search for their words.

"Are we almost done with the next load?"

"Yes. We're just waiting for the rest to be sorted in boxes, then we can send them off."

"Who is the shipment going to anyways?"

"Last I heard, it's going to a couple of alien alliances we've made recently..."

"Any idea who they are?"

"Nope, I just know that the shipment is going to the outskirts of Seattle-"

Danny dropped his advanced hearing and whispered to Sam and Tucker, " _ **Mi havas situon, ni ricevas la aliaj kaj iras."**_ (I've got a location, let's get the others and go.)

"Ni devus elekti el tiuj infanoj nun ... do lasu ilin por la aliaj por prizorgi," Sam whispered back. (We should take out these guys now... then leave them for the others to take care of.)

"Yeah, Sam pravas, nur frapi ilin senkonsciaj kaj tiam ni ne devas trakti ilin poste!" Tucker added. (Yeah Sam is right, just knock them unconscious and then we won't have to deal with them later!)

Danny thought about it for a moment, but then whispered with a stern tone, " _ **Ne Max kaj la aliaj volis eltrovi kial estas atakoj. Se ni intervenos, ni nur povus atingi en la vojo.**_ " (No Max and the others wanted to find out why there are attacks. If we intervene, we might just get in the way.)

Sam and Tucker looked at each other then at Danny, and they nodded at him. Danny sighed in relief and then phased them out of the building and flew off into the nearby forest.

Danny dropped their invisibility and intangibility. Danny turned to Sam who sighed, "So what now?"

" _ **We go back to the base and- OMPH!**_ "

A red laser came out of the bushes and hit Danny square in the chest, causing him to fly back and hit the wall of the factory.

Danny slowly got up with a groan and looked up to see three knight-like people walk out of the forest. Two of which had grabbed Sam and Tucker.

Danny narrowed his eyes and balled up his fists. The middle just stood there, and Danny could almost see him smirking under his helmet.

"Now, now, there's no need for that... Just come along quietly and we won't hurt you or your friends."

Danny looked over at Sam and Tucker, and they both nodded at him.

"Now what do we have here? Another Plumber's kid?" the middle person said seeming to observe Danny closer.

Danny smirked and said, " ** _Now what gave you that idea?_** " Then he went invisible.

"W-What-Where did he go?!" The man asked.

Danny chuckled, making his voice seem to echo all around them.

"Show yourself!" the man exclaimed.

" ** _Aww... is someone afraid of ghosts? How cute..._** "

The man stumbled back and said, "G-Ghost?! S-Stop messing around, Child and show yourself!"

Danny appeared behind the man and as he turned around. Danny said in a whisper, " ** _Boo!_** "

The man shrieked, along with the others and they ran back into the factory.

Sam and Tucker were smiling and laughing while Danny just gave them a small smile.

"We should go before we get caught again..." Sam said still smiling.

Danny nodded and flew them invisibly over to where the Tennyson's car was.

They landed back on the same tree as before and as they landed Sam turned to Danny and asked, "What are the 'Plumbers'? That's the third time I've heard someone say that."

Danny shrugged and answered, "Beats me. Maybe we can ask when we get back to the base."

Danny looked back down and saw Ben transform back and walk up to Kevin, Max and Gwen.

"What are you laughing at Tennyson?" Kevin asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Ha! You should've seen it, a couple of minutes ago this trio of Forever Knights left to check the perimeter and they came back screaming and flailing their arms around!"

Max raised an eyebrow and asked, "What were they saying?"

 _'Uh oh...'_

"They were screaming something about a ghost!" Ben answered bending over from laughing so hard.

Gwen, Max, and Kevin looked at each other and they all nodded.

Max stepped forward and yelled out towards the outer forest, "Alright Phantom come on out!"

Ben immediately stopped laughing and practically yelled, "WHAT?!"

Danny turned to Sam who nervously said, "What? We had to tell them BOTH of your names..."

Danny's voice rang out through the forest, " ** _Should've known that we would've been caught eventually..._** "

Danny appeared with Sam and Tucker, behind the Tennysons.

Max crossed his arms and asked with a stern tone, "What happened to _stay put_?"

Ben stepped forward and asked/yelled, "Yeah! And what's with scaring the Forever Knights?!"

Danny scratched the back of his neck, " _ **Well... you see, our curiosity kind of took over and... well yeah...**_ "

Max sighed, and Gwen stepped forward before Ben could interrupt, "Were you able to find anything out?"

Danny immediately became serious and said, " ** _We've discovered that their new shipment is being sent to an alliance in Seattle. The crates are full of weapons, ranging from guns to some that are even unknown to us."_**

The other team all looked at each other and Max said to Danny, "Thank you, Danny, let's all head back to the base and see if we can find out who their 'allies' are..."

...

"What are the 'Plumbers'?" Danny asked, now back in human form.

Everyone froze at that question, Danny had his arms crossed while Sam and Tucker stood off to the side.

Max sighed and sat down in a chair, "The 'Plumbers' are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that makes use of many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect the planets in the universe from various alien threats and attacks."

"HA! TOLD YOU IT WAS ALIENS!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam and Danny both sighed and facepalmed.

Danny saw Max smile and the others laugh at Tuck's behavior.

"Soo..." The Tennysons all calmed down and look at him, "we're in trouble aren't we?" Danny asked.

"Well... I am a bit upset that you didn't follow my instructions. But... you proved that you could handle yourself as well as your friends. So I'll let it slide, this time," Max answered with a serious tone.

Danny nodded and smiled gratefully.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I SWEAR IF ONE MORE THING HAPPENS, I'M GOING TO HURT SOMETHING!" Sam yelled.

Max ran over to the computer and began typing. "We need to head to the next city over immediately!"

Ben stepped forward and asked why.

"Because it seems we may have an attempt Alien Invasion on our hands. Danny, you and your friends will come with us for back-up. Do you two know how to shoot?" Max said.

Sam and Tucker smiled and pulled out their wrist rays. "Yep."

Max nodded his head and turned towards everyone else.

Ben smiled and exclaimed, "It's Hero time!"

*unknown POV*

"We're here sir..."

Red glowing eyes brightened as the air itself seemed to say, "Finally... it is time..."

 **YAY! So I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say to that chapter. If I'm able to, I might put up the next chapter within a few days! :D**

 **So you can definitely look forward to that! Also please don't forget to Review and to check out my other fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and looking forward to next time!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again and Happy Holidays! Sorry, it took so long for me to update, I was busy with road trips and spending time with family. Also, I had a some what complicated situation, where I had the outlines for the chapters (for both stories mind you), but I had no idea** ** _how_** **to write it... if that makes sense...**

 **Now, for a quick explanation. Ch. 6 happened sometime in the morning, somewhere around 8-11, alright? This chapter is happening in the afternoon (so like a few minutes later). Hopefully, that'll clear some things up and make this chapter a little easier to understand.**

 **Also, a reminder that my updating schedule is from around two to three weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please Read and Review! :)**

 **Ch. 7**

*Max's POV*

Shrink! Slam! "Come on..." Shrink! Slam! "Come on." SHRINK SLAM! "I know its here somewhere!" _SHRINK!_ "Got it!"

Max had been slamming and shutting drawers in the weapons vault for about three minutes now and he had finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large gun-like weapon and quickly tucked it away in the bag slung over his shoulder. ' _I have a feeling the Null Void Projector might come in handy...'_

Max quickly closed the drawer and ran to join the others in the Vehicle Bay.

...

As the RV sped down the road, Max looked over to his rear view mirror and saw Ben and the others (Kevin and Gwen) riding in Ben's black and green car.

"How are we even going this fast?!" Tucker yelled, holding onto the booth seat for dear life.

Max continued to dodge cars and trucks as they went down the road, "Kevin installed nitrogen tanks into Ben's car and I've had turbo engines in the back even before the kids got into the Plumber's business."

"And how many years ago was that?!" Sam asked.

"Five maybe six years ago," Max answered with a smile.

It went silent in the RV, the only sound being the ones of cars beeping horns and the moving of the tires.

...

Max pulled up near the border of the city, Ben following his example.

As Max looked around, he noticed some things kind of off. The streets were fine, no destruction, no ships or aliens, it was quiet. but the atmosphere itself felt _off_. Sure people were bustling around, chatting on phones, cars driving to and from different directions, a 'normal routine', but Max couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Kevin walked up next to him and said, "Uhh... Mr. Tennyson? There's nothing here, everything's the same as it always is."

Tucker joined into the conversation, "Uh yeah... it looks just like a regular city to me. Nothing out of the ordinary here!"

BOOM! CRASH! HONK! BEEP! SCREECH!

Everyone turned towards the city and saw a distant explosion, maybe a few blocks down. People were now running away from that area, trying to evacuate as fast as possible. And as Max looked on, he could've sworn he saw a small flying object flying out of the explosion.

Danny and Sam turned to Tucker, "What?"

Sam crossed her arms, "Why would you go and say that? You KNOW that with our luck and the rules of the universe, you NEVER say that!"

Tucker put his hands on his hips and said matter-of-factly, "Well I thought that since we're in a different universe/dimension, we could've bended the rules."

Max sighed as Ben turned to him, "What's the plan Grandpa?"

Max began to analyze the situation and began to think of a plan. "Gwen scan that area and see what might of caused that explosion. Kevin, Ben-"

"Drones, flying and ground. Flying equipped with laser guns and 360 degree vision. Red and bronze-colored metal exteriors. Ground are more humanoid, but are still equipped with weapons, they have some sort of red and black masks on."

Max turned, surprised, at the raven haired teen. "How do you know that?"

Danny transformed and said without looking at him, " ** _Advanced hearing and sight. Comes in handy when you're in human form..."_**

Danny turned to him with his toxic green eyes, " ** _I have a plan._** "

Ben automatically stormed over and started to yell, "No! You haven't even been here for a week and you're already trying to boss us around!"

Max placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder and said, "Ben, you're right that they haven't been here too long, but you have to give them a chance to get used to it. Plus, I've been wanting to see their team in action for a while now."

Max watched as Ben huffed and looked up to see what Danny had to say.

Danny smiled and began to tell everyone their jobs.

 ** _"Gwen, Sam, I need you to get these people to safety, get them out of the streets and into any nearby buildings. Help as many as you can near the outskirts, then head downtown and do the same thing. Kevin, Tucker, head to the downtown area with Sam and Gwen and start disabling those ground drones, try to lure them to the outskirts, even better the forest. If they escape and head towards the other city or back to the this one, Gwen, Sam, that's when you come in. Disable and destroy. Max, try to find out who's behind this invasion and see if you can negotiate. I can hear and see a little of the ship above the city, it sounds about a half mile long, most likely huge engines, I can see weapons on the bottom and top, the front of the ship looks like a giant laser gun, red/orange and blackish gray exterior. Ben, I need you to come with me to deal with the flying drones. We need to take them all out if we even want a chance of protecting the city. Tucker, hook up the Fenton Phones to the same frequency as their Plumber badges so we can stay in contact with one another. Make sure to state your statis every 10-20 minutes, to be safe."_**

Everyone nodded and ran to where they needed to be. As Max ran back into the RV and started up his tech, he tried to think of a match to Danny's description.

 _'Veetle brothers? No, they don't have drones, nor would they ever, maybe rarely, team up with anybody. Too advanced and planned out for the Forever Knights. Maybe it's a new alien?'_

Max simply shook his head and pulled out his Plumber's badge and placed it next to him. When it suddenly came on and Tucker's voice was heard, " _Communicators are linked and fully functional!'_

" _Great job Tuck! Now hurry and get to downtown before the drones can do any more damage!_ " Danny's voice said.

" _Roger that!_ "

Max smiled lightly and quickly got back to work trying to figure out why Danny's description sounded so familiar...

*Everyone's POV*

Danny punched another drone, instantly making it spark and shutter until it exploded in the air.

He looked over and saw Ben shooting green rays from his eyes and red tail, hitting multiple drones and the latter malfunctioning. Ben had exclaimed 'Jet Ray', so he figured that's what the alien's name was.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by him almost getting shot in the back. He quickly turned and continued fighting more of the flying drones.

...

Kevin was tired. Not physically, just mentally. A few kids had shown up from a different dimension by portal travel, one of the kids was supposedly a 'ghost', then the Forever Knights apparently had new buyers, and right when they thought they had a chance to relax, a 'most-likely' alien invasion occurs!

Luckily, there's one good thing that comes out of the attack...

CLINK! CRASH! BOOM!

Kevin gets to take out his frustration and doesn't have to go _easy_ on them either.

He smirked as he watched the now exploding ground drone run into another and cause that one to be destroyed along with it.

"Come on, man! Why can't you let me have a little fun too?!" Tucker complained.

Kevin simply smiled and screamed a battle cry as he ran for the other drones.

...

Sam helped the older man up and told him to follow the others inside and to help any others that needed it.

She watched as the man ran to a nearby building and helped another man up and led the both of them inside.

Sam turned to see Gwen put a shield around a group of people and flew them next to an entrance to the abandoned movie theater. They quickly helped each other get into the building and closed the doors behind them.

Gwen turned to Sam and smiled, at least until a red laser was shot between them. Sam turned and saw a flying drone coming straight towards her, but she didn't move, only smirked. And when the drone was close enough, she gave it a road house kick to the head, and the head flew off and it fell to the ground uselessly.

Sam turned to see Gwen smiling, "Come on let's go see if anyone else needs our help."

...

*Anonymous POV*

"Sir! The energy signature has reappeared again, only it is showing a smaller reading than before."

The muscular figure stood from his commander's seat and walked over to the front 'window'. Red eyes narrowed and the air went dead silent, "Deploy more drones and tell them to follow... It's time I saw my new 'energy source' for myself."

...

*Danny's POV*

Danny punched another drone down and shot another one with his ecto-beam. One was flying towards him, but he ducked and shot his ecto-beam from underneath it.

" ** _How are you doing over there Ben?!_** "

He punched _through_ a drone.

" **Almost done! How about you?!** "

" ** _Good job! Let's hurry up and finish this and contact the others!_** "

Ben and Danny separately finished off the rest of the flying drones and landed on a nearby roof, both slightly out of breath.

" **That..was too easy! Go ahead... and call the others** ," Ben said with a small smile.

Danny's smile was small as he said, " _ **Watch what you say, Ben, don't get too cocky..."**_

Ben snorted and replied with, " **No such thing!"**

" ** _Danny to everyone; Report condition_**."

Gwen was the first to reply, " _Just a couple more people, then we're done here!"_

" _We're good here dude! Kevin's taking care of the last- nevermind- we're done._ " Tucker replied.

" _ **Max, did you have any luck in finding out who's behind this?**_ " Danny asked.

" _Sorry Danny, I haven't had any luck here. Ben maybe you could-_ "

Danny didn't hear the rest of what was said, because something HUGE smashed into him from the air. He crashed into the road creating a small crater.

" _Danny! Are you alright?!"_

" _Danny respond!"_

Danny groaned as he slowly tried to get up, he put a hand to his ear and said into the Fenton Phones, " _ **I'm fine, something had rammed into me, but I'm not sure what..."**_

"Maybe you should be asking ' _who_?'..."

Danny froze and turned around, only to freeze in shock.

The person that had spoken was actually what could only be described as an alien. He had plates of blood red metal upon its shoulders, velvet metal on his legs and chest, and a red and black breathing mask. His arms were mostly made of green muscle, with red veins outlining each one. His hands had razor-sharp fingers, which almost resembled talons of a predator. Red veins lined its upper legs and shoulders. And his head resembled of that of an octopus, with dark and light green tentacles running down over its neck. And the alien's eyes were a startiling red with no pupils and they held a look of coldness and danger within them. But what scared Danny the most, was the look of greed and rage in his eyes.

"A child?!" The creature exclaimed, seeming to be enraged with a realization.

Danny was about to fly off but the alien grabbed him by the front of his Hazmat suit and held him up in the air at arm's length.

" _ **Let go of me!**_ " Danny exclaimed and he started to struggle.

"I do sense the large amounts of energy within you... I guess this just makes my job easier," the creature said ignoring Danny's struggling.

Danny could feel his aura grow brighter as he yelled, " ** _I said, LET GO OF ME!_** " Danny turned intangible and blasted the alien away from him, making him crash into the wall of a near building.

" ** _Danny to everyone; I'm being attacked! Sam, Gwen, are all the civilians inside?!_** "

" _All clear Danny!_ " Sam answered back.

" _Wait! Danny, can you describe the alien?!_ " Max quickly asked.

" **He's-OMPH!** "

Danny was punched in the stomache and sent flying down the street. When he landed he quickly got back up and got into a fighting stance.

The alien jumped and landed in front of Danny saying, " I see you have similar abilities to that of an Ectonurite! Surrender and I'll spare this retched city!"

 **(A/n: Forgot to mention that it's cloudy outside... That's why Danny could only see a little bit of the ship.)**

" ** _I surrender to no one!_**!" Danny exclaimed.

The alien attacked and an all-out battle started raging.

...

*Ben's POV*

Ben quickly flew down to where he saw Danny disappear and as he caught sight of him, he also had caught sight of the alien Danny was now fighting. ' _Oh no..._ '

" ** _Ben to Danny; Don't fight him! Get out of there!_** " Ben exclaimed into his Plumber's badge.

 _"Ben what is it?!_ " Gwen asked.

" ** _We have a Code: Blood Red! I repeat! Code: Blood Red!_** " Ben exclaimed.

The line went silent and as it did Ben watched as Danny fought the alien.

*Everyone's POV*

Danny dodged the alien's attacks as it tried to punch him again.

Swing, move right, swipe, duck, swing, move left; in an endless pattern, at least until Danny began his own attacks.

As the alien tried to grab Danny, the latter jumped and flipped over him, and while in the air, he blasted the other with an ectobeam. As he landed he swung his leg out and swept the alien's legs from under him. Danny quickly jumped back and shot an ice beam at the alien's feet and froze him temperarily to the road.

Max quickly said into his Plumber's badge, "Danny you need to retreat now! That is a very powerful alien and we don't want to get you involved!"

Max waited until he heard Danny's reply, " ** _I would if I could, but as of right now, I don't think he's really going to let me retreat..."_**

"Danny you need to try too! His name is-"

" **VILGAX!** "

Jetray stood little ways behind Vilgax, already in his fighting stance. " **Your business is with me!** "

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, "But that is where you are wrong Ben Tennyson... in fact, it is _YOU_ who is not my business!"

Vilgax shattered the ice and sent an unsuspecting punch at Jetray, who was flown down the street.

Danny regained his stance and attacked from behind, but Vilgax saw it coming and they began another sequence of dodging and attacking. Then flew out of the way, almost getting hit by Ben's attacks.

After a few minutes of continuous blocking and attacks, Danny called out to Ben, "B ** _en we need to work together! We'll have a better chance of beating him if we-!"_**

" **This isn't your business! Stay out of it! And I can handle myself thanks!** "

Danny was about to join him anyways, but Vilgax had dodged one of Ben's rays and it had hit a nearby building.

A woman and a little girl that had not made it inside yet hugged each other and began to scream as rumble began to fall towards them.

" _ **NOO!**_ "

Vilgax punched Jetray away, and as soon as Ben landed, the watch timed out turning him back into a human.

Danny dashed towards them and threw up a green shield around the three of them. The dust cleared and revealed a struggling Danny and a very much alive woman and child. Danny turned his head towards them, " ** _Are you alright?!"_** The woman nodded and Danny gave them a small smile, " ** _Good. Now I need you both to go into the nearest building, quickly!_** " The woman picked up the little girl and turned to him with tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you!" Danny dropped the shield and she ran out of the shield.

But as soon as they were out of the shield, a red beam hit Danny square in the chest. Danny's shield disappeared and the rubble tumbled on top of him, burying him under the gray pieces of concrete.

Ben groaned and sat up to see Vilgax pushing away the pile of rubble and picked up Danny (still in ghost form).

He quickly stood up and exclaimed, "Put him down Vilgax!"

Vilgax turned and his eyes narrowed at Ben, "Do not think I have forgotten you, Ben Tennyson, your time will come... and you will be eliminated!" With that, Vilgax jumped onto the nearest roof and then used a huge leap to reach his ship.

( **I vaguely remember Vilgax being able to LEAP very large distances...First series mind you)**

Ben watched guilt building up, as he passed out in the small crater he created.

*Ben's POV*

Ben and everyone else had gotten back about two hours ago, and were _still_ trying to locate Danny.

Gwen was trying to locate by a spell while Kevin, Max, and Tucker were trying to hack into surveillance cameras and radar systems.

Ben paced back and forth behind the computer and after several minutes of pacing finally sat down, but not without growling to himself.

"Ben we know you feel bad about Danny being captured, but it wasn't your fault," Grandpa Max told him.

Ben looked up and replied matter-of-factly, "You're right it wasn't my fault. It was Danny's, he got in the way of the fight and didn't listen when I told him to leave the fight to me.

Sam and Tucker immediately stood up, both with furious looks.

"No Ben, it wasn't Danny's fault. If fact, it actually _was_ yours!" Sam exclaimed.

Ben narrowed his eyes, now thoroughly ticked off, "How was it my fault?! We told him to retreat and to get away from him. Did _he_ listen? NO! So how is it my fault?!"

"In case _you_ weren't _listening_ , Danny said he _couldn't_ even if he _wanted_ too! He said that, that 'Vilgax' guy, wasn't _going_ to _let_ him get a chance to retreat! And we know from experience that if someone says that, then that means they _can't_ stop fighting because if they do, they die! You stupid hard headed-"

Tucker interrupted Sam before she could say anything else, "Also from what _we_ heard, Danny _told_ you that if was best to work together to try and defeat Vilgax. But _NO_ , you just had to go and try to do everything yourself. Danny didn't tell you that for no reason! He _knew_ he needed help, and trust me when I say, he HATES admitting he needs help..."

Sam continued after Tucker was done talking, "Do you want to know what really happened out there? This _team_ has forgotten what teamwork really is! Is about not being there for one another! It's about knowing that someone has your back, even if don't think they do... It's about working together to defeat the impossible..."

Sam walked up to Ben and said with a deadly serious tone, "So why don't you think about other people and how they feel when their best friend, team member, and hero, is captured and taken from them... Think about that Ben Tennyson..."

Ben watched as she turned around and walked back to where she and the others were staying.

Ben turned back to see Max, Kevin, and Gwen staring at Sam, then they turned their attention back to him, but only for a moment, because they immediately went back to work. ' _Maybe Sam is right...the team has been very distant for the past year or so...'_

After several more hours, it was well into the next day (1 or 2 O' clock in the morning to be exact...). Sam had come back eventually to try to help trace Danny's communicator, but with no luck.

Ben heard a sigh and turned around to see that Grandpa Max had stood up and was now stretching. When he stopped stretching, he sighed again, but with a solemn look, and announced, "I...I'm sorry kids, but... we'll have to continue to try to find Danny tomorrow... it's getting late and we won't be able to help him if we're exhausted."

Ben felt guilt build up inside of him as he watched Sam and Tucker look down in defeat and walked away towards their rooms.

He turned to see Kevin helping Gwen up and helped her go down the hallway. Ben then turned to his Grandpa and the latter smiled sadly at him and patted his shoulder before also heading off to bed.

And the only thought, along with Ben's guilt, was, ' _I'm sorry...'_

*Unknown POV*

Water drops echoed through out the long dark cave, bouncing itself off its solid, thick walls. In the shadows, a glooming slouched figure stood in a corner of the cave, watching the flickering flames of the small fire.

A violet eye watched the flames as they flickered, entirely entranced by the red/orange fire. Even though the figure has never really been effected by the heat nor cold, it still enjoyed and was intrigued by fire and how it was the only source of heat, that could not harm it.

Suddenly the fire went dim as a bone-chilling breeze came through the hollow cave.

The violet eye turned its attention to the direction the breeze came from. The eye closed, taking in the feeling of the breeze. The eye reopened as it said, " _I... I sense... FAMILY._ "

*Danny's POV*

His entire body ached, it was almost like the time when he defeated Pariah Dark, only, slightly worse.

As Danny woke up he noticed the lighting in the room was a dimly lit blue. As his eyes began to focus he noticed the light coming from a lit up blue dome above him, and as he looked around he noticed the walls were dark gray stone/concrete like and were supported by gray metal columns. Danny looked at the floor beneath him and noticed the floor was circular as if there was a platform beneath him.

Danny continued to observe his surroundings, but when he tried to move, he found he couldn't. Danny looked at his arms and legs and saw that they were trapped by some sort of machine. His wrists and ankles were tightly held in metal while his hands and boots were surrounded by green force fields. A metal ring which seemed to be allowing the force fields to appear, surrounded him vertically.

( **Not really sure how to explain the 'contraption'. I just watched the episode over again to see what it looked-like, then I made a few 'modifications' and 'changes', which will be explained very soon.)**

He tried to turn intangible, only for the machine to shock him back. Danny winced as he thought, ' _It almost feels as bad as the Specter Deflector's electric shock...'_

"You're finally awake..."

Danny shot his head up to see the alien, now known as Vilgax, standing in the shadows near the now closing door. ' _Does EVERY super-villain like shadowy places and entrances? Or is just the villains_ _ **I**_ _meet?'_

As Vilgax walked into the light, a few ground drones were revealed behind him, as well as two flying drones.

" ** _What do you want with me Vilgax?! A trap? A diversion? Leverage_**?"

Vilgax chuckled a deep laugh, which in return sent shivers up Danny's spine.

"Not any of those... I want _power_... I want your _energy._.. in order to get what I want."

Danny held back a gulp by narrowing his eyes and asking, " ** _And what would that be?_** "

Vilgax's eyes seemed to gleam, which absolutely racked Danny's nerves.

"You're different than the others... You showed powers of an Ectonurite. Invisibility, Intangibility, I wouldn't doubt you have possession, and yet..." Vilgax got close to Danny, red eyes glaring into neon glowing eyes, "You can shoot green rays, like that of one of Ben Tennyson's aliens, and you show no weaknesses of an Ectonurite. You are unaffected by sunlight, you look more human than an alien, and you helped two lower life-forms. So the question is... _What are you?_ "

Vilgax backed away and waited for an answer, but Danny simply glared at him. "Are you a Plumber's child? Half-human, half-alien?"

Danny held his ground and said, " ** _YOU have no right to know WHAT I am..._** "

Vilgax growled for a few seconds when he suddenly stopped and his eyes narrowed at Danny. "It doesn't matter if I know _what_ you are... you, _child,_ are the new energy source I need. Now let's see if my _newly_ modified machine works..."

Danny began to try and struggle to get free, but to no avail as Vilgax walked away from him and then turned around again when a small control panel raised up from the floor.

Vilgax pushed the lever half way up, and Danny heard the machine starting up. But before he could even begin to struggle again, the machine shocked him and began to extract the energy right from him. And of course, Danny yelled out in pain. Now if that isn't explained well enough, think about something forcefully sucking your life force right out of you, that's pretty close to what this felt like. So as you can imagine the pain, there's most definitely screaming involved.

Danny tried to fight against the machine, gritting his teeth, trying desperately to keep the energy contained within him. But Vilgax had other ideas... "Do not fight against the machine! It will only make the pain _worse..._ " And then he pushed the lever up further, but not completely. Danny couldn't contain the pain any further and he screamed.

It felt like hours before Vilgax finally turned the machine off. Danny gasped for air, his entire body shaking from the strain of trying to fight against the machine. He heard a CLINK sound, and before he knew it, he fell onto the ground, now 'un-hooked' from the machine. He looked up to see the ring rotate to a horizontal position, hovering over Danny. At least, until it surrounded him in a circular force field, containing him in a cylinder-like solid cage.

Danny felt the transformation rings spread across his body, turning him back to his human form. _'Darn it... this isn't going to end well...'_

Danny propped himself on one arm and looked up to see Vilgax's eyes now wide. "A HUMAN?! It seems as though Ben Tennyson isn't the ONLY one with the power to _transform_. It seems you may be more of use to me... now that I know you will simply 'recharge', I can destroy _hundreds_ of worlds and _rule_ over multiple _galaxies_!"

Danny watched as Vilgax walked away, laughing evilly as he exited the room. Leaving only Danny and four drones in the room.

Danny collasped on the floor and saw that his entire body was flickering again. He then passed out from exhaustion, his last thought being, ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_

...

*Vilgax's POV*

Vilgax walked out of the room, laughing to himself in triumph.

"FINALLY!" he exclaimed to no-one in particular, "After all this time! After wanting the Omnitrix's power for so long! I finally have the answer, the power, and energy, to rule over the _entire universe_!"

He walked over to the giant 'window' and looked out at the mountain range in which he had landed the ship, in order for the drones to do repairs and preps.

Vilgax turned around and walked over to his seat, "Start preparing for take off!" he ordered the crew. They simply nodded and began to type away and push or flip buttons and switches.

*Everyone's POV*

The figure phased through the ship's thick wall into the command center. " _Vilgax..._ "

Vilgax stood up and waked over to the slouching figure.

The figure, under the harmless light, was now revealed to be an Ectonurite, or more accurately, a Zs'Skayr. Its body was blue-purple and had whiteish-gray knife-like nails. It had lines on its chest, which were black. Its spine was sticking out of its back, its tail was white with black stripes, and had spikes on its elbows. Its head was grey-brown, upside down, with one glowing violet eye.

 **(A/N: This is where I'm changing things up. I've never seen Ben 10: Omniverse, nor do I actually plan on watching it. But in this case, Ben and the others have never been to Anur Phaetos, nor does it actually exist anymore in this story. It was destroyed by invaders and very VERY few survived. And they are but spread out through out the entire universe... so yeah... hope that explains things for the near future and the things that will be said.)**

"Zs'Skayr. To what do I owe this pleasure?!"

The Zs'Skayr narrowed its eye and said, " _Now we both know Vilgax, that neither of us ENJOY being in each others company..."_

Vilgax narrowed his eyes and replyed, "Very well... why have come to me today?"

The Zs'Skayr floated closer to Vilgax and said with an almost hollow voice, " _I have sensed one of my own among your ship... and wish to have them back."_

Vilgax glared at the other and replyed, "And why _should I_?"

The other's eye almost went red with rage, " _Because they are my FAMILY! And they do not belong to YOU! Now I will ask again,_ _ **please**_ _, GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!"_

Vilgax's glare went away and he growled under his breath, "Very well, follow me..."

The Zs'Skayr floated behind Vilgax down the hall, both in silence until the latter broke it. "This member of your family is very _different._.."

" _How so_?"

"He appears more _human_ than any other Ectonurite I've ever encountered. His entire appearance is that of a human's, yet he has all of the same abilities as your _family_ , but not the same weaknesses. He's immune to sunlight..."

The Zs'Skayr stopped at this and Vilgax turned back to him. " _But that's impossible! I've never encountered an Ectonurite that can take an appearance of a human! None the less withstands the SUN!...Unless..."_

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, "'Unless' what?"

 _"Unless my kind is now beginning to_ _ **evolve**_ _-"_

Vilgax interrupted the Zs'Skayr by opening the door in front of them, "We're here."

Both Vilgax and the other stepped (or floated) into the room, but it was empty.

" _Where is-_ "

"Right here..." Vilgax said pushing a button on the wall. A latch opened and revealed a light above the other alien. The light being an exact replica to that of the sun's light.

The Zs'Skayr screamed in pain as the 'sunlight' began to scorch its back, smoke rolling off of it. And the alien itself seeming to be burned alive.

Danny woke to the green force field and a faint noise in the back.

He groaned as he slowly propped up himself on his elbows, then finally sitting up. Danny looked around and saw that the drones had disappeared and were nowhere in sight. _'Great...No what am I-"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of screaming. Danny concentrated and allowed his advanced hearing to 'widen its range', but he soon regretted it, because as soon as he did, the screaming became overwhelming.

Danny fell onto his back and he covered his ears as he tried to shut off his advanced hearing, but when he did he was still left with a ringing in them.

After a few seconds, Danny shook his head and he was able to think straight again, ' _I need to get out of here and help whoever's screaming.'_

Danny stood up and transformed into his Ghost-half. He then walked over to the force field and put his hand on it, but immediately was met with a tiny shock. ' _Darn it...'_

Danny could hear the screams and he started to get anxious, ' _I need to get out of here NOW!'_ He tried to blast the force field, but it absorbed the blast, rendering the ecto-beams useless.

That's when the flickering started again. Danny looked down and saw his entire form flickering in and out of tangibility. 'Maybe...' Danny focused on bulding up all of his energy, it could feel it growing, and growing, and GROWING, until it had nowhere to go but out.

Danny's eyes glowed a brighter green as he let out a yell and sent out a HUGE ectoplasmic wave, thus destroying the force field and the machine.

Metal pieces rained around him as he turned in the direction of the screams and dashed towards the source.

Danny turned himself invisible and intangible, as he flew through the last wall and into the next room.

And what Danny saw, shocked him. An alien was in the center of the room practically _burning_ , and from a quick calculation, he could tell it was probably from the 'sunlight' generator above it.

" ** _GET AWAY FROM HIM!_** "

Danny used a toned down version of his Ghostly-Wail against Vilgax, catching him off completely guard, as he flew through the wall into the next room.

Danny quickly flew over to the button on the wall and shut the light off. As soon as it cut off, the figure began to cough. Danny flew over and quickly asked, " ** _Are you alright?_** "

The alien looked up at Danny and its one eye showed shock and seemed to be surprised at him.

But Danny knew better than to waste time, " ** _Look I know you might be confused right now, but trust me, we need to get out of here. I can help you get out, but we need to leave immediately!"_**

The alien simply nodded and Danny gave a curt nod back, throwing its arm over his shoulders and phasing through the floor of the ship.

Danny immediately felt light headed and had to quickly drop his tangibility as he flew through out of the ship. Danny saw the ship beginning to teeter and then tilt forward as it started to fall towards the mountains. He quickly tried to dash away from the crash-landing ship, but the small explosion after the shock had caught him and flung him and the alien towards a nearby lake. He was able to land them, not so gracefully, onto the lake's forest shore.

Danny gritted his teeth as he stood up and ignored the pain flaring up in his side. His eyes widened when he remembered when he wasn't alone and he spun around and ran towards the alien he rescued. The alien was lying on its side and was slowly picking itself off the ground.

Danny looked over it and saw the burns on its back and the multiple scratches on its side and arms.

Danny bent down to try to help the alien up, but he ended up falling on his knees as lightheaded-ness hit him _hard_ , leaving him taking deep breaths.

" _You're hurt..._ "

 _'Male'_ , Danny theorized.

Danny looked at the male alien and said back with a determined look, **_"I should be saying the same thing."_**

He took another deep breath as he stood up and said to him, " ** _I'm going to take you back with me, my friends may be able to patch you up better than I can..."_**

The alien looked at Danny curiously as it asked, " _What is your name?_ "

Danny gave a small smile as he helped the alien up and answered, " _ **Phantom. Danny Phantom."**_

Danny landed in the forest behind Mount Rushmore, with the alien he was helping by his side. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost time for the sun to fully rise. He looked back at his side and saw that the alien had its eyes closed.

" _ **Come on, we need to hurry.**_ "

Danny flew towards Mount Rushmore and turned intangible and then started to float downwards. He didn't stop until he saw the vehicle bay and was well into the hallway leading into the Observation Room.

As Danny walked the rest of the way with his new alien friend, he started to hear arguing, "We still have no idea where that ship could even be! Even _Tucker_ hasn't been able to find him!" "We know Sam, but we'll find Danny soon, it'll just take time..."

" _ **Then I guess you better be lucky you don't have to look for me anymore...**_ "

Sam, Tucker, Max, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen all turned around almost giving themselves whiplash.

"DANNY!"

But before Sam and Tucker could run up and hug him, they stopped themselves.

Max and the other Plumber's eyes, all went wide in shock and fear, not of the alien, but fear _for_ Danny.

Max reached out a hand towards him and exclaimed, "DANNY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Danny stopped where he was and asked, " ** _W-Why?_** "

" _You mean you don't know who I am, child?_ " the alien asked next to him.

Danny shook his head, his eyes now filled with worry and curiosity. ' _Why do I feel so comfortable around him? Like I can trust him?'_

The violet eye glowed slightly brighter as it said, " _My child, I am Ghostfreak._ "

 **WOOOHOOOO!**

 **THAT WAS FUN!**

 **Again sorry for such a delay in updating, things came up.**

 **An announcement! Whoever sends me a** **PM** **of my correct gender (no you cannot say both, you have to pick), may choose the next villain or character (ONLY ALIEN FORCE OR ULTIMATE ALIEN!) who will appear next in the story.**

 **Also please do not forget that I do accept suggestions and/or ideas for this story! PM or review it's fine either way.**

 **Nothing else to say besides, READ and REVIEW!**

 **Until Next Time! :) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this isn't a really long chapter, but I've been really busy with school. And because it's been such a long time since I updated I decided to at least post SOMETHING. SO here's a chapter for you wonderful readers! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

 **Also, I've edited few things within my past chapters, mostly grammar and spelling issues. But I have decided that Ben is 16 not 15.**

 **Hope You Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME MORE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR BEN 10!**_

* * *

 **Ch. 8**

 _'Wait what?'_

Clueless. Danny has been called clueless, been clueless on multiple occasions, and probably IS the most clueless person. But _this_? This is probably the most confused Danny has been as of yet. And the headache that had started up wasn't helping either...

So of course, Danny decided to say the most intelligent thing he could think of at that exact moment, **"** _ **Huh?"**_

Sam and Tucker facepalmed while the Tennysons just stared in shock and annoyance.

After Danny saw the reactions to his 'statement', he looked at Ghostfreak and asked, " _ **I'm sorry if this comes off as 'rude' but... am I supposed to know you?"**_

Ghostfreak gave Danny a small smile and began, " _I am no one of impor-"_

"Oh come on! HE'S THE BAD GUY!" Ben interrupted.

Danny's eyes widened as he felt the color drain from his face as he looked at Ben, then at Ghostfreak.

" _ **Is it true?"**_ Danny asked with a low voice.

Ghostfreak now had a frown on his face and opened his mouth to answer, but Kevin interrupted him with a stern tone, "Ghostfreak used to be one of the aliens within Ben's Omnitrix, but somehow he escaped. He then has tried _multiple times_ to try and either take the watch or possess Ben himself for power. He's even tried world domination, on not just our world, but others as well. Ghostfreak went as far as attempting to _kill_ us... He IS a villain and a dangerous one at that."

Danny took a moment to process the new information before he looked back up at Ghostfreak. He opened his mouth to respond but his voice caught itself as his eye's fell upon the scratches and burns on the alien's back. His face hardened and stood up as straight as he could. He turned to the other people present within the room and finally gave them his answer, " _ **No."**_

The other people present looked shocked at his answer and Ben was the first one to ask, "What?"

Danny looked at Ghostfreak, who was also shocked and in awe, and then looked back at Ben, _**"No I won't get away from him. Nor will I abandon him to suffer outside... You can see for yourself that he is hurt. Would you really just abandon someone who needs help, just because they've done wrong? Because they're YOUR enemy, you won't help someone who is obviously injured and needs medical attention?"**_

Ben looked at him with slight guilt in his eyes, but also anger, "Who are you to tell me what or what not to do?!"

Danny narrowed his eyes and snapped back, _**"How about a hero who knows what he's doing?! How about the one person that doesn't care about fame and who gives others the right to second chances?! How about the ghost boy who lives in a town that hates him, yet he still fights ghosts to protect them!? HOW ABOUT THE KID THAT HAS AN ENTIRE GOVERNMENT AGENCY AFTER HIM TO EXPERIMENT ON AND DISSECT HIM AND HIS OWN PARENTS HUNT HIM !?"**_

Ben shut his mouth and looked even more guilty than before. Meanwhile, Danny's headache had gotten worse, thanks to him having to yell at Ben. And now a dull pain was starting on Danny's side, but he simply had to ignore it for the time being.

Danny was now seething with anger. _'Calm down Fenton, before you completely deplete your energy...'_

Danny took a deep breath and looked back up to find everyone staring at him, including Ghostfreak, in shock and guilt.

Max stepped forwards and rested a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving the other a silent 'thank you'. Danny nodded back to him, Max smiled and then turned to Ghostfreak and gave him a curt nod.

"So," Max said while backing up, "would you be kind enough to explain what happened?"

Danny turned to Ghostfreak and gave him a look that said, 'you first'.

Ghostfreak sighed in defeat and he began his story.

" _I was in a cave in order to- wait- for the soon to be setting of the sun. When I felt the presence of another ectonurite being. So as soon as the sun set, I went out to investigate and found Vilgax's ship. I demanded that he give me back my family, but that fool tricked me and set a trap upon me. He activated a machine that_ _created sunlight and tried to destroy me... That is until this young Phantom saved me."_

While Ghostfreak told his part of the story, exhaustion was being to catch up to Danny, who was trying desperately to not transform back.

Max looked over at Danny, and asked, "What about you, Danny?"

Said person looked at him, and he stood up straight again and began is part of the story.

" _ **After I regained consciousness from being captured, I saw that I was hooked up to some kind of machine in a circular room. I tried phasing out of the energy field or whatever, but when I did it gave me a small shock. So trying to phase out was automatically out of the question. That's when Vilgax came in and said the usual villain speech of 'wanting more power' and 'taking over the universe' and whatnot. But what I didn't expect was that he took me because he needed an energy source for his new weapon. So he turned the machine on for a 'test run' and he began to DRAIN me of almost all my energy. And-"**_

"What did it feel like?" Gwen asked curiously.

" _ **It felt like someone was trying to rip my energy from me... In other words, it kind felt like someone trying to rip out my life force."**_

Almost everyone winced at his remark but then let him continue his story.

 _ **"I tried to fight against the machine, I tried to force the energy back to me, but Vilgax noticed. He told me, not to fight against the machine because it'll just make the pain worse. So he increased the power slightly, but that alone made me vulnerable and I couldn't stop the energy from being taken. It felt like forever before he turned the dreadful thing off. He released me from the machine and then put me in a force field containment cylinder. Guys... I couldn't stop myself from transforming-"**_

Their eyes went wide and Sam said, "You don't mean..." Danny nodded solemnly, making Sam then have a look of fear.

 _ **"Once he saw what I was, let's just say he was extremely happy that I could be used more often then he thought..."**_

Max and Ben shared a look of terror, and Kevin stood a step forward and said, "With that much energy going into a weapon made by _Vilgax_... we would've been in big trouble..."

 _ **"We still are...**_ "

Everyone looked back to Danny, but Tucker voiced their words, "How?"

Danny looked at Tucker and explained, _**"Now that Vilgax knows what I am, he won't stop trying to look for me. He wants- no- NEEDS- me to be his energy source."**_

Gwen spoke up and asked, "Why would he _need_ you? Couldn't he just find another energy source?"

Kevin turned to her and answered, "No he wouldn't. Because Vilgax took Danny's energy, he needs that same exact energy to power the machine. If he tried to use any other energy source it could cause the machine to malfunction, maybe even cause it to not work at all."

"But we can still stop Vilgax right?" Ben asked.

The pain in Danny's side was starting to get worse and so was his headache. But he managed to get everyone's attention back.

 _ **"That's what I was just about to explain... After Vilgax left, I passed out. But when I woke up again I heard screaming. I was... able to destroy the force field and when I went to go investigate... I found Ghostfreak. I blasted Vilgax away... most likely into a part of the ship's flying stabilizers. Because once I was able to get us out of the ship... there was an explosion and… we both fell… onto the nearby… lake shore,"**_ Danny finished, now seeming to try to catch his breath.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Kevin asked with a look of concern.

 _ **"Yeah…I'll be-"**_

A wave of nausea and dizziness hit Danny.

He started to fall backward, almost collapsing onto the floor, but Ghostfreak caught him before he could, and gently set him down on his knees, hand on Danny's back as if to make sure he didn't succeed in falling backward. He had put his hands on the ground to try and keep himself steady.

Everyone quickly ran over to the both of them, but before anyone could even touch Danny, Ghostfreak exclaimed, " _Stay away from him!"_

Everyone stopped their attempts and Max opened his mouth to speak but Ben beat him to it, "Ghostfreak we need to take him to the infirmary/medical area!"

Ghostfreak glared at him and said, " _No! He's my family, therefore, I'll care for him!"_

Ben narrowed his eyes back and retorted with, "Ghostfreak he's not your family! Now let us help him!"

" _No!"_

"Yes!"

" _NO!"_

"HEY!"

Everyone's attention was brought to Sam, who decided to ignore Ghostfreak's warning and kneeled next to Danny's side.

"Danny you need to change back. You're using up too much energy and from what you just told us, you've _been_ out of energy. So you need to change back so you can just focus that energy on trying to stay awake."

Two white rings appeared around Danny's waist as the transformation occurred.

"Wow, he's too tired to even argue..." Tucker commented.

Meanwhile, Ghostfreak had let go of Danny and had backed up in surprise. " _What is happening?"_

He stared as the rings passed over Danny, transforming him into a young boy with black hair.

He watched in awe as Sam and Ben helped him onto his feet and let him use them to try to steady himself.

Danny looked up and saw the look of shock on Ghostfreak's face. He smiled tiredly at him and said with a weak voice, "Surprise..."

Ghostfreak opened his mouth, but now words came out as he stared at the human boy's ice-blue eyes. He was eventually able to find his words and asked the one question on his mind, " _How?"_

Danny gave him a look of confusion, but before he could answer, he hissed in pain and grabbed his side.

Max frowned and turned to Ghostfreak saying, "I'm afraid your questions will have to be answered after he helps Danny."

With that Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ben, and Max walked away heading towards the medical area/infirmary. Leaving a very confused Ghostfreak behind with the small Plumber's trio.

"He's not from here..." Gwen said breaking the silence.

Ghostfreak looked over to her and asked _, "What do you mean by that?"_

Kevin looked at the Ectonurite and answered, "He and his friends are from a _different dimension_. They came here by accident through a portal."

" _Do the other two also have powers?"_

Gwen answered this time, "No... it's just Danny. But I'm kind of glad it's only him considering what he's been through."

Ghostfreak turned his attention to Ben and asked, " _What do you think of him, Ben Tennyson?"_

Ben turned his attention to him, "I think that he better be right about giving you a second chance, because if you hurt anyone on this base, I will personally see to it that you're locked up _for good_."

Ghostfreak turned his attention away from him, but then turned his attention back to the trio when Gwen spoke up, "Oh no..."

Ben and Kevin looked at her, "What is it?"

She looked at the both of them and explained, "If Vilgax tracked Danny's energy levels... who _else_ might've picked it up?"

The trio's eyes went wide and they along with Ghostfreak ran down to where they saw the others disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

As expected, Danny didn't take the news so well...

"What do you mean there's going to be more?!"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck as he gathered the courage to speak again. "Look Danny. You're very...uh... _unique_ to some people. Special even! And the fact that you're a human with supernatural abilities, _without_ having any trace of Alien DNA _what so ever_?! People and aliens alike are _definitely_ going to be interested."

Kevin crossed his arms as he added, "And that's _not_ mentioning the fact that you're practically a _powerhouse_ of energy."

Danny fell backwards with an arm covering his eyes, now laying on the guest bed, "Great... just want I needed, a _working vacation_."

Tense blue eyes met soft violet ones.

Sam smiled encouragingly and said, "Everything is going to be alright Danny. You'll see..."

Danny didn't smile back as he replied, "It's not me that I'm worried about..."

"You're are worried about us aren't you?" Gwen asked.

Danny looked over to see Ben, Kevin, Max, and Gwen with curious gazes. He sighed in defeat as he answered back, "Yeah... I am. I just... I feel like I'm causing you guys more harm than good. And now... knowing that more aliens (maybe even humans) might be coming for me? I can't help but just feel like a trouble maker... and a useless one at that!"

Max spoke up this time, "Danny, we don't see you that way, and that goes for you too, Sam, Tucker. You're not harming anyone and you're definitely not a troublemaker."

"Ha! Yeah we get that enough from Tennyson over here," Kevin added, ignoring the 'hey!' that came from Ben.

"Now, we meant what we said, Sam, Tucker, Danny, we ARE going to help you get back home. This is only a minor obstacle that we have to pass, but I know, that as a team, we can all get through this together," Max said with a newly determined look on his face.

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker, who both smiled back. He then looked towards the others and smiled as he saw the determined looks on their faces.

"Alright then, I guess we're a team now," Danny smirked.

"No man... we're friends now," Tucker added slinging his arm around Danny's shoulders.

A comfortable silence filled the air until Max cleared his throat and announced that they were leaving to let Danny rest.

It took a lot of convincing (even Ghostfreak had to help), but eventually everyone was able to convince the young Halfa to rest in his room for the day.

Which left Sam and Tucker to have to explain how they traveled dimensions to Ghostfreak.

"-you see? So that's why we can't stay long and the reason why we _REALLY_ need to get home," Tucker finished explaining.

Ghostfreak thought deeply about their explanation before replying back with, " _Then the child... is NOT like me? He is not of Ectonurite race or... Family?"_

Sam and Tucker both had pangs of guilt in their hearts as Sam answered back, "No... no, he's not..."

Ghostfreak's entire mood seemed to drop upon hearing those words, as though any hope he had, had melted away.

Even the Tennysons couldn't help but have pangs in their hearts as well. They may have disliked Ghostfreak, _hated_ him even, but they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Ectonurite.

Suddenly, Ghostfreak's posture straightened and his eye seemed to glow slightly brighter. He then turned to both the Tennysons and Sam and Tucker as he said, " _I believe it is time for me to go. I've been here long enough and in order to keep the young one safe, I will attempt to lure Vilgax away. The child may be from another dimension, but he's more like me than he (or I) may even realize... And let's not forget that he saved me not for who I am, but because I was in need... Therefore, he will always be a part of MY family. Now, before I go... may I see him?"_

Sam and Tucker turned to face the Plumbers, who in turn could only show their surprise and awe at Ghostfreaks behavior.

Max was the first to snap out of his stupor before turning to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin; who all nodded back. Max then turned to Sam and Tucker, only to get the same result. Finally, Max turned to Ghostfreak and nodded his head while saying, "Yeah, go ahead."

The room was small and the lights (of course) were off. A dresser stood against the wall on the right, a nightstand was placed next to the wooden frame of the bed on the opposite side of the room. On the nightstand sat a plain black lamp with a white shade, and an alarm clock next to it. The walls were blank and painted gray, though it was hard to tell in the almost blacked-out room.

Laying in the bed was the still, sleeping form of the young ghostly teen.

A violet purple eye glowed in the darkness of the room, as Ghostfreak stared observingly at the teen. Danny's messy raven hair stood out slightly in the dark due to the white bed sheets. He was laying on his side, subconsciously facing the door (if any trouble came to pass). His breathing was steady and slow as he slept somewhat peacefully.

Seeing Danny wouldn't wake up, Ghostfreak decided to sit on the edge of the bed beside the teen, as he became lost in thought. He thought of his old home, his old family, and how much he missed them. He thought of how Danny reminded him so much of a deceased relative of his. Kind, courageous, and always looking for a way to help others, even if it cost him his life.

Ghostfreak was jerked back into reality as Danny shivered and shifted slightly in his sleep. The teen's jaw tightened and sweat began to build up on his forehead, his hands balling into fists and eyes squeezing shut. Ghostfreak realized what was happening as one word crossed his mind, ' _Nightmare'_.

A memory flashed in Ghostfreak's mind as he stared at Danny and proceeded to do what he used to do to his siblings whenever they got a nightmare.

Ghostfreak reached out his hand and lightly brushed Danny's hair out of his face. He then put his hand on Danny's back and began rubbing it gently so he wouldn't startle the other awake and in ways to try to comfort the other.

 _Ghostfreak walked into his sibling's room and saw that they were having yet another nightmare._

 **(They looked like what Ghostfreak looked like in the original series. Ben version.)**

 _He quickly rushed over to them and immediately began rubbing his hand over the other's arm. Seeing that his brother hadn't calmed down or stilled, he moved his hand to the other's back and began rubbing it as calmly and comforting as possible._

 _Soon after the younger ectonurite stilled, and was sleeping peacefully once again. And all Ghostfreak could do was smile at the other._

The nightmare ceased and Danny became still once more. Ghostfreak smiled like he did when he used to whenever he finished comforting his younger sibling. When suddenly, Ghostfreak flung himself up and off the bed.

There, staring back at him, were Danny's, or should he say _Phantom's_ , glowing green eyes.

Those green eyes that Ghostfreak had always feared and never looked directly at. Those green eyes that made him believe that the other was peering into his soul. The same green glowing eyes that looked exactly like his _younger brother's._

Ghostfreak held his breath as he waited for Danny to say something... anything. He remained tense as Danny stared blankly at him. Though his eyes were unfocused, Ghostfreak feared to move should he make a wrong move and Danny attack him. After finally, what seemed like hours, his eyes closed and Danny's steady breathing began again.

Ghostfreak sighed in relief while floating back towards the cracked door. But before he could exit the room, he turned back to the sleeping teen and smiled sadly, " _We will meet again someday... All in due time."_

 **I want to apologize for the short chapter, but that just means there's going to be a longer one next update (which should hopefully be Saturday, Sunday night the latest). I will probably edit this chapter and add more stuff to it as well, just giving you guys a heads up. Also I could really use help with this story, so if any of you wonderful readers out there have any ideas, please feel free to share! Until Next Time! :) :D**


End file.
